<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foundlings and Orphans by Metal_Ox137</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663262">Foundlings and Orphans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137'>Metal_Ox137</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The New Mutants [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Mutants (Comics), The New Mutants (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Episode 1 of The New Mutants series</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With the X-Men missing for weeks, Moira MacTaggert brings a new student to the annex for Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danielle Moonstar/Rahne Sinclair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The New Mutants [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a chilly November morning. A heavy fog hung over the house and stables, clammy and cold, smothering the ground like a wet blanket. Inside the house, no one was stirring, despite the lateness of the hour.</p><p>Doctor Moira MacTaggert paused at the landing of the stairwell for a moment, making a brief survey of the medical equipment in her bag. Satisfied she had everything she needed, she went up the stairs and proceeded down the long hallway. She stopped at a door that was partially opened. All was dark inside. She rapped gently on the door.</p><p>“Illyana?” She called out softly. “It’s Doctor MacTaggert. May I come in?”</p><p>The only answer was an ugly, phlegm-loosening cough. Sighing, Doctor MacTaggert pushed the door open wider with her foot and slipped inside.</p><p>“I’m going to put on the light, Illy. Just for a moment.”</p><p>“Okay,” answered a raspy voice.</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert did not reach for the switchplate on the wall. Instead, she leaned over by the dresser, and turned on the small lamp by the bedside, illuminating the room with a soft, diffuse light.</p><p>The young woman in the bed, perhaps nineteen years of age with long blonde hair, grimaced as the light came on. Her eyes were puffy and swollen with both sleep and sickness, so she had little trouble keeping them closed against the light.</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert glanced over to the corner of the room. A large female direwolf with a lustrous, reddish-brown coat was sprawled out on the floor, next to the foot of the bed. The wolf looked up at the doctor with its large, liquid eyes. The doctor smiled.</p><p>“Have you been watching over her all night?” she asked.</p><p>The wolf’s only answer was to raise her head slightly and yawn expansively, showing all its bright teeth and curling tongue.</p><p>“Go get some rest,” the doctor said to the wolf. “Berto and I will take over now.”</p><p>After a long pause, the wolf grunted, got to its feet, shook out its limbs and coat, and lumbered towards the door.</p><p>“Make sure you eat something,” Doctor MacTaggert called after her, as the wolf padded silently down the hallway. Then she turned her attention to her patient.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Lousy.” The answer was little more than a croak.</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert sat on the edge of the bed, took a thermometer from her bag and placed it next to the girl’s ear.</p><p>“Your fever is down,” she said, with obvious relief. “Think you can sit up for me?”</p><p>“Yeah. I can manage.”</p><p>Illyana Rasputin slowly pushed herself up on her elbows. Even that slight movement brought on another coughing fit, but reassuringly, it subsided almost immediately. Doctor MacTaggert moved the pillows so Illyana would be able to lean back in a sitting position. She took out her stethoscope and lifted the girl’s nightshirt, warming the bell in her hands first before placing it on her back.</p><p>“Okay. Breathe for me. Slow and deep as you can.”</p><p>Illyana did as she was asked, and Doctor MacTaggert did her best to suppress a grimace as she moved the bell around, listening carefully to the horrible wheeze in the girl’s lungs.</p><p>“You’re still very congested,” she remarked. “But compared to yesterday, definite improvement.”</p><p>Illyana managed to barely open her eyes and squint around the room. “I haven’t felt this bad in days. I’m definitely getting better.”</p><p>“Any nausea? Vomiting?”</p><p>The girl weakly shook her head. “My stomach still hates me. But nothing’s coming up.”</p><p>“That’s good.” Doctor MacTaggert took out her tongue depressor. “Okay. Open wide for me. Say ‘ahh’.”</p><p>Illyana’s response was more a gargled rasp. Doctor MacTaggert shined her pocket torch into the girl’s mouth. The tissues at the back of her throat were still distressingly inflamed, but compared with the previous inspection, noticeably better.</p><p>“Did Rahne stay with you all night?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m going to have to take back all the nasty things I said about her.”</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert managed a tolerating smile. “She’s a good friend to you.”</p><p>“Yes, she is.”</p><p>“Okay, more bedrest for you,” the doctor declared. “Berto’s making you breakfast. He’ll bring it up to you shortly.”</p><p>Illyana made a face. “I’m not hungry.”</p><p>“Sweetie, I know you’re not. But you need to eat something. Even if it’s just a few bites. Your stomach will feel better for it. I’ll leave some antihistamines on the tray. Make sure you take all of them, okay? Do you need any pain medication?”</p><p>Illyana shook her head slightly. “No. I really am feeling better this morning.”</p><p>She punctuated the statement with an ugly, involuntary cough. She grimaced in disgust.</p><p>“Yecch. Something really nasty came up that time.”</p><p>“That’s good. That means the infection is starting to break up.”</p><p>“It’s still disgusting,” Illyana retorted.</p><p>“Yes, it is,” Doctor MacTaggert agreed sympathetically. “But it means you’re getting better. Spit out as much as you can.”</p><p>Illyana leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes.</p><p>“Are you still picking up the new girl today?”</p><p>“Yes, this afternoon.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to meet her.”</p><p>“Mmm. I think introductions can wait until you’re feeling better.”</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert rose from the bed. “Call me if you need anything, okay?”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“Do you want the light left on?”</p><p>“Yes, please. And leave the door open a crack. I’ll try to stay up for a few minutes. Doctor MacTaggert?” Illyana called out, as the woman prepared to leave the room. She turned back.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Have you heard anything from Professor Xavier? Is anybody home yet?”</p><p>“Not yet, Illy.”</p><p>“I hope they’re okay.”</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert had to force herself to smile reassuringly. “So do I. Get some rest now.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>A short time later, Doctor MacTaggert returned to the kitchen to see that her other students had finally bestirred themselves - although all of them looked like they’d slept hard, going about their morning routine by muscle memory and little else. Only Roberto D’Acosta seemed to be fully awake and in a surprisingly upbeat mood. He was busy preparing breakfast for everyone.</p><p>“Good morning, doctor,” he greeted her cheerily, handing her a warm mug of her favorite tea. “Care for some scrambled eggs and toast? Or some oatmeal?”</p><p>“Eggs would be lovely, Roberto, thank you.”</p><p>Roberto quickly began to prepare a plate. Doctor MacTaggert couldn’t help but smile. Her students were constantly surprising her - in agreeably pleasant ways. Roberto had done the lion’s share of cooking in the house over the last few weeks, keeping the daily routine of the school more or less intact with his enviably indefatigable energy. He was a surprisingly good chef, and took obvious pride in his work. Sam Guthrie stood to one side of him in the kitchen, methodically cleaning all the cookware and utensils the moment Roberto was done with them.</p><p>After Illyana had fallen ill, every one of the students had taken it upon themselves to cook or clean or wash or do any household chore that was needed without prompting, and Doctor MacTaggert had to admit - she was immensely grateful for the help. Sam and Dani had taken over the laundry duties, without being asked, and without any complaint. The common bathrooms were always spotless, and the kitchen, library and living room all swept regularly and tidied up, and Doctor MacTaggert was certain she had Roberto and Rahne Sinclair to thank for that. Illyana’s illness was thankfully only a common cold virus that would pass on its own in time, without causing any lasting harm. But it was still a scare that none of them needed right now.</p><p>They were all worried, of course. Professor Xavier and his students at the main campus often disappeared for days at a time, and then turned up again, usually no worse for wear and with stories to tell. But everyone in the main campus had now been gone, without any word or sign, for nearly six weeks - and Doctor MacTaggert could feel an icy fist of fear inexorably closing around her heart. She was beginning to prepare herself, in subtle, involuntary ways, to hear the worst.</p><p>Today, however, she had a large workload to distract her. More groceries and other household supplies were being delivered to the campus this morning. And this afternoon, she had to drive into the city to pick up a young woman who was likely to become the school’s newest student. The security perimeters needed to be reset again. She idly wondered if it was time to start entrusting some of these duties to her students.</p><p>She looked over at the young woman seated across from her at the kitchen table. Danielle Moonstar was letting her head hang over her bowl of piping hot oatmeal, festooned with plump raisins and chopped walnuts, breathing in the aroma as if it was a restorative. Her long, dark hair was in very real danger of ending up in her breakfast.</p><p>“What’s on your schedule today?” Doctor MacTaggert prompted gently.</p><p>Dani lifted her head and smiled wearily. The girl looked tired. But thankfully, not sick.</p><p>“Just the usual. Cleaning the stables, feeding the horses. Unless you need me to be doing something else.”</p><p>“I think that will be fine, Dani, thank you.”</p><p>“Have you seen Rahne this morning?”</p><p>“She was keeping watch over Illyana all night. I haven’t seen her in the last few minutes, though.”</p><p>“How is Illy?” asked Sam Guthrie, as the tall, gangly young man brought a tray for himself and the doctor to the table.</p><p>“Better,” Doctor MacTaggert answered with obvious relief, and she smiled at Sam as she took the tray. “She’ll probably still be in bed for a few more days. But she looks and sounds much better this morning.”</p><p>“That’s good.” Sam seated himself, and then, realizing he was still wearing his baseball cap, quickly swept it off his head, revealing his bright, blonde hair, closely cropped in an almost military cut. “Can we see her?”</p><p>“Not just yet, Sam. Maybe in another day. I’m reasonably sure she’s no longer contagious, but I want to see her fever completely gone for at least a full twenty-four hours before we let her out of her room. We don’t need to have that bug all over the house.”</p><p>Roberto took the empty seat next to Sam. “Doctor, if you want, I can take charge of the grocery delivery this morning,” he offered. “I’ve already got a list made out for the next drop.”</p><p>“That would be very helpful, Roberto, thank you.”</p><p>“I’m just wondering...” the young man paused.</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert took a sip of her tea. “Go on.”</p><p>“Do you... I mean, should we...” he fumbled awkwardly. “Do you want me to order anything for the main house,” he said finally, knowing full well the implications of that question.</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert set her mug down with exaggerated care.</p><p>“Just worry about us for now,” she answered finally, trying to keep her voice neutral.</p><p>To her immense relief, Doctor MacTaggert’s students took that answer in stride, and continued with their breakfast without commenting. Roberto passed over a clipboard with a paper on it.</p><p>“Then here’s the supply list. I can place the order. Just let me know if we need to add or remove anything. I, uhh, ordered some extra items,” he added, with uncharacteristic shyness. “You know. With our new student arriving.”</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert picked up the clipboard and scanned the list cursorily. Roberto had done an excellent job maintaining their inventory of food, personal care products and other household goods. She nodded her approval. “This will be fine, Roberto. And thank you, for taking such good care of it.”</p><p>“Happy to help,” the young man answered simply.</p><p>* * *</p><p>A short time later, Dani Moonstar emerged on the back porch and looked across the field towards the stables. The fog was only now starting to lift, and there was still a definite chill in the air. As she sat on the damp concrete step to tie up her running shoes, a familiar reddish-brown wolf came trotting up to meet her.</p><p>“There you are,” Dani declared. “I was wondering where you’d got to.”</p><p>The wolf leaned in to lick Dani’s face in greeting, then sat patiently beside her while Dani tied up her shoes. This had been their morning routine, ever since the two of them had first met. A quick run in the morning, then breakfast. Some mornings, Rahne would content herself to lope alongside Dani as she did her laps. Other mornings, she would go crashing through the bramble and underbrush in pursuit of a rabbit, or just wander off as an excuse to get lots of mud between her toes. Dani remembered their first meeting on the back porch with a grin.</p><p>“Go on, go exploring if you like,” Dani had told her. “I’ll still be here when you get back.”</p><p>“But what if something happens?” Rahne had asked her anxiously.</p><p>“What do you mean? What do you think will happen?”</p><p>“Well...” the younger girl squirmed uncomfortably. “I dunno. What if I get my foot caught in a trap, or something?”</p><p>Dani almost laughed. “You seriously think there are hunters out here, setting traps? Rahne. This is private property. Professor Xavier would never allow that sort of thing.”</p><p>“Yes, but... what if I get lost?”</p><p>Dani snorted. “Like you could get lost.”</p><p>Rahne still seemed to need reassurance, so Dani added, “Look, any time you want to go off and explore, that’s fine. Go, be a wolf. I’ll sit by the back porch and wait for you, after my run. And if you haven’t turned up in thirty minutes, then I’ll come looking for you.”</p><p>“But I could get stuck in a ravine, or a gulley somewhere...”</p><p>Dani fixed Rahne with a hard stare. “You will never be lost, Rahne. If you get into trouble, I will find you, no matter where you are. You know why? Because I’ll never stop looking. I won’t ever leave you. If I’m still breathing, I swear, I’ll find you.”</p><p>Rahne digested this declaration in silence for a moment, then wrapped her arms tightly around Dani’s neck and hugged her so hard it actually hurt. And from that moment on, Rahne had been utterly fearless exploring the remote countryside surrounding the school, not only on their shared runs, but also on her own. She began to spend more and more time in her wolf form, and clearly felt comfortable in that aspect. She would often go days without appearing in human form. At first, Doctor MacTaggert was inclined to object; but as Rahne did not otherwise develop any antisocial or isolating traits, and interacted with the rest of the students regularly, she decided to let the objection drop. The other students accepted her, no matter which aspect she chose to present. And she always returned to human form, whenever asked.</p><p>Today, however, both Rahne’s and Dani’s routines had been disturbed, and Dani decided to keep this morning’s run short. Clearing the stables would take time and energy, and she felt an acute shortage of both. Also, there was a new student arriving today. That was actually exciting and something to look forward to.</p><p>“That was sweet of you, to watch over Illy all night,” she told the wolf, as she completed double-lacing her shoes. She stood up, and began to stretch herself out. Running on a full stomach was never the best idea. Still, she couldn’t tolerate the idea of skipping a run. Maybe she would go only to the lane and back, and then begin her day’s work.</p><p>“I’ll be in the stables this morning, if you need me, okay?”</p><p>Dani set out on the gravel path, heading towards the lane, keeping a slow, deliberate pace to start. The wolf trotted alongside until they reached the gate, at which point, she broke away, and began to race along the wide dirt path, faster and faster, eventually disappearing with a bound into the deep undergrowth. Dani grinned. It was always a joy to see Rahne so free, so happy, so much herself. She quickened her own pace and reached the lane a few minutes later, then doubled back and made a beeline for the stables. She felt an unusual urgency to complete her work as quickly as possible. This felt like a day when the entire world could change, and she didn’t want to miss it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dusk was falling, along with a light dusting of snow flurries, when Moira MacTaggert finally returned from the embassy with the school’s newest student in tow. Sam, Berto, Dani and Rahne had all gathered in the living room to await the arrival of their new classmate. Sam and Berto were sitting at the low table in the middle of the room, feigning interest in a board game they cared nothing about. Dani and Rahne were dozing on the long couch closest to the fireplace, Rahne in her wolf form.</p><p>“Do we know anything at all about the new girl?” Sam asked Roberto.</p><p>“All I know is, her name’s Amara, and that Professor Xavier had arranged for her to come here several weeks ago, before he disappeared.”</p><p>“That’s it? Any idea where she’s from, anything about her family, or what powers she has?”</p><p>Roberto shook his head. “Usually by now, Illy’s broken into the computer files, and learned all the good stuff. But since she’s been sick...”</p><p>“Yeah, we’ve lost our primary source of intel,” Sam agreed sadly.</p><p>“She has to be top-level trauma, otherwise, why bring her to the annex?” Roberto speculated. “If she was functional, she’d go straight to the main campus.”</p><p>“Maybe she would have done,” Sam pointed out. “Right now, the annex is the only part of Xavier’s that has any people.”</p><p>“No. She was assigned here. To the annex. That means freak show.”</p><p>“I object to the term, freak show,” Dani declared from the couch, her eyes still closed.</p><p>“Well, you know what I mean,” Roberto backtracked slightly. “What if she’s totally psycho, or…?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s not offensive at all,” Dani snorted.</p><p>“What I mean is, sure, we have our problems, but we all like each other, and we mostly get along. I’m not anxious to disrupt that.”</p><p>“Why don’t you wait and meet her first, before deciding she’s a problem,” Dani suggested. “That might help.”</p><p>She sat up and opened her eyes. “It’s getting awfully late.”</p><p>Sam glanced in the direction of the foyer. “I think I hear the car coming up the drive now.”</p><p>Rahne lifted her head, listened intently for a moment, then bounded off the couch and trotted towards the front door.</p><p>Dani glanced over at Roberto and Sam. “I guess that means she’s here.”</p><p>A few moments later, the front door opened, and Doctor MacTaggert entered, along with a strikingly beautiful young woman wearing a long winter coat and carrying a large and heavy suitcase. She had pale white skin, luxurious blonde hair, blue eyes, and her features, if Dani had to guess, seemed to be Nordic. She was smiling, but that smile was pure facade. She was clearly anxious and nervous about meeting her new classmates, and coming to live in a strange new place. Dani immediately decided she was going to do everything possible to make her feel comfortable and welcome.</p><p>“Hello, everyone,” Doctor MacTaggert said, somewhat breathlessly. “So sorry we’re late. This is Amara. Amara, this is Dani, Roberto, Sam, and Rahne.”</p><p>“Hi,” Amara said shyly, setting down her suitcase.</p><p>“Hey,” Dani gave a wave of greeting.</p><p>“Welcome to Xavier’s,” Roberto said, flashing a boyish grin.</p><p>Sam was apparently gobsmacked, and didn’t say a thing; he simply stood there, a goofy grin frozen on his face.</p><p>Rahne nuzzled Amara’s leg, and with a cry of delight, Amara dropped down on one knee so she could pet her, obviously believing Rahne to be a large dog.</p><p>“She’s so beautiful,” Amara exclaimed. “Is she yours?”</p><p>“Rahne belongs to Dani,” Roberto answered, without the slightest hint of irony.</p><p>Amara remained kneeling for a moment, obviously finding it therapeutic to pet and hug Rahne. Dani felt the briefest flicker of jealousy, and then dismissed it. If she were in Amara’s place, she would be beside herself with anxiety, being dropped into an unfamiliar place where everyone was a stranger. Rahne licked Amara’s cheek in greeting, and the young woman laughed, obviously delighted.</p><p>“As you can see, she’s quite friendly,” Roberto deadpanned.</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert hung her coat on the pegboard beside the front door. “Roberto, I’m almost afraid to ask about dinner.”</p><p>“Not to worry, doctor. The pot roast is in the oven. I just need twenty minutes warning to prepare the vegetables and salad. We can eat whenever anyone’s ready.”</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert gave him a grateful smile. “You really are a lifesaver,” she declared. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. How’s Illy? Any better?”</p><p>“Well... she isn’t any worse.”</p><p>“I’ll go check on her,” Doctor MacTaggert decided aloud. “Dani, would you mind showing Amara to her room, please, and then give her a quick tour?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Roberto, I’m going to hold you to that twenty minutes.”</p><p>“If Sam gives me a hand, no problem.”</p><p>Dani turned to Amara. “Is that the only luggage you have?”</p><p>“No, I have two smaller pieces, out in the car.”</p><p>“Let’s go grab them, then.” She gave Amara her warmest, friendliest smile. “Come on.”</p><p>As Dani and Amara went back outside, Doctor MacTaggert hurried to her office, plucked her lab coat from her chair, and then headed up the stairs to the bedrooms.</p><p>“Wow,” Roberto shook his head admiringly. “You know, I was expecting many things, but... supermodel? That definitely wasn’t one of them.”</p><p>Getting no reply, Roberto turned to Sam, only to see his friend still staring vacantly into the space Amara had just departed.</p><p>“Hello? Earth to Sam?”</p><p>Roberto waved a hand in front of Sam’s face, and he came to with a start.</p><p>“Sorry. What?” the young man murmured. He seemed completely lost in some private reverie.</p><p>“You. Me. Dinner prep?” Roberto started to laugh. “Is there anybody in there, man?”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Sam apologized, shaking his head as if to clear it. “Yeah. Yeah. Let’s go get dinner ready.”</p><p>“Wow,” Roberto marveled. “One look at this girl, and your brain goes into complete vapor lock. That’s not good. You gotta be cooler than that, man.” He clapped his friend on the shoulder, turning him in the direction of the kitchen. “If you expect to win the girl, you gotta be able to at least think coherent thoughts.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>Illyana looked up at Doctor MacTaggert with an exasperated glare as she entered the bedroom.</p><p>“Viruses. Fucking. SUCK,” she declared sourly.</p><p>“Yes, they do, don’t they,” Doctor MacTaggert murmured sympathetically. She put a hand to Illyana’s forehead. “You don’t sound quite as raspy tonight. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Like a big bag of dogshit that’s been set on fire and then…”</p><p>“Ahh... you can stop right there,” Doctor MacTaggert cut her off. “I think I can guess the rest. You don’t feel feverish.” </p><p>She fished her thermometer out of her coat pocket and held it to Illyana’s ear. “98.6,” she reported. “Your fever’s gone. That’s good. How’s your cough?”</p><p>“Disgusting. And painful.”</p><p>“Mmm. Roll onto your side a minute. I want to listen.”</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert sat on the edge of the bed, took out her stethoscope, and did a quick survey of Illyana’s lungs while Illyana breathed deeply. The doctor frowned with concern.</p><p>“You still sound terrible,” she fretted. “Did you take all your antihistamines this morning?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>“Have you had anything to eat today?”</p><p>“Not really. But Berto’s been bringing me clear fluids all day.”</p><p>“Are you hungry at all?”</p><p>“I think I could eat something.”</p><p>“I’ll have him bring some supper up to you in a little while.”</p><p>Illyana rolled back over onto her back. “Is Amara here?”</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert nodded. “She’s here.”</p><p>“Can I meet her?”</p><p>“That might not be best right now, Illy. Maybe tomorrow.”</p><p>“Please,” Illyana begged. “Just let her come to the door so I can see her and wave hello. I promise I won’t give her any of my cooties.”</p><p>Promptly having said that, Illyana began a violent and painful coughing jag that lasted several moments.</p><p>“Sure about that, are you,” Doctor MacTaggert said mildly.</p><p>Illyana sat up and spat into a tissue. “Ugh! God! I’m all green and gross.”</p><p>“Your lungs are starting to clear. Yes, it’s disgusting. But it’s a very good sign.”</p><p>Illyana lay back against her pillow and closed her eyes, breathing painfully for a moment. “At least I’m feeling well enough to be pissed off about being sick.”</p><p>“When you have your appetite and your attitude back, then you’re back,” the doctor agreed, getting up.</p><p>“Doctor MacTaggert?” Illyana called to her when she reached the door.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Thank you.” Illyana paused for a moment. “I mean, I know this is your job and all, but... I’m really glad you’re here. It’s nice to know... somebody gives a shit about us.”</p><p>There was something uncharacteristically plaintive in Illyana’s voice. Doctor MacTaggert stood in the doorway for a long moment, an unreadable expression on her face.</p><p>“Get some rest,” she said softly.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>As Doctor MacTaggert came to the landing, she met Dani and Amara, heading in the opposite direction with Amara’s luggage. Doctor MacTaggert looked at Dani, and then sighed in capitulation.</p><p>“You can stick your nose in just long enough to say hello,” she said sternly. “And that’s all. And no going into her room.”</p><p>Dani grinned. “Thank you, Doctor MacTaggert.”</p><p>“I mean it, Dani.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>As Doctor MacTaggert descended the stairs, Dani turned to Amara and smiled. “Come on. I’ll introduce you to our resident demon sorceress.”</p><p>“Your sick friend is a demon sorceress,” Amara said skeptically.</p><p>“You probably won’t get to see that until later, but, yeah.”</p><p>They stopped in front of Illyana’s doorway, and Dani knocked lightly.</p><p>“Illy? Is it okay if I open the door?”</p><p>“Did you bring me fresh meat?” Illyana croaked.</p><p>“The finest of sacrificial offerings, my demon queen.”</p><p>“Then enter.” At the moment, Illyana was having no trouble mimicking a demon voice from a horror movie. All she had to do was speak.</p><p>Dani gently pushed the door open all the way.</p><p>“Amara, this is Illyana Rasputin; Illy, this is Amara,” Dani made introductions.</p><p>Illyana managed to push herself up on one elbow, and smiled wanly at her visitors.</p><p>“Hi. I’m Illyana. Welcome to the island for misfit toys. Oh, you’re a pretty one. We’re gonna have fun with you.”</p><p>Even saying that much brought on a fresh coughing fit, and it was several moments before Illyana could speak again.</p><p>“Sorry,” she rasped. “Sorry. I’m still sick. I’ll come say a proper hello later. I just wanted to see you, and say ‘hi’ and ‘it’s nice to meet you’.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, too,” Amara murmured sympathetically. “I hope you feel better soon.”</p><p>“Yeah. Me too.” Illyana was obviously distressed by trying to speak, so Dani nodded to Amara that they should leave her be. She started to pull the door closed.</p><p>“I’ll come check on you in a few minutes, okay?” Dani asked Illyana.</p><p>Illyana gave her a weak thumbs up, and then rolled over onto her side, trying to suppress her coughs - or at least not aim them directly at the doorway.</p><p>“Wow,” Amara murmured sympathetically. “She’s really sick.”</p><p>“Yeah. Poor thing. But the good news is, she’s on the mend, so you’ll see her around a lot more in a few days. Come on, let me take you to your room.”</p><p>They walked all the way to the end of the hall. Amara looked back. “This is one long hallway.”</p><p>“Yeah. I think this building was actually meant to be a hotel at one time. Then the Xavier estate purchased the property and re-purposed it. Anyway, here we are.”</p><p>She pushed open the door, and nodded that Amara should enter. After a moment’s hesitation, she stepped across the threshold, and Dani followed.</p><p>The room was decent sized, perhaps six hundred square feet, spartanly but comfortably furnished with a large queen-size bed, a nightstand, a dresser with a vanity mirror, and a large upholstered chair with an ottoman in one corner, all in country style.</p><p>“What do you think?” Dani asked.</p><p>Amara looked around the room, nodding thoughtfully. “It’s... nicer than I thought it would be,” she admitted.</p><p>“You have your own private bath, through that door,” Dani inclined her head. “It’s nothing fancy, but at least you don’t have to share a bathtub with the rest of the household.”</p><p>“Don’t the other rooms have their own baths?”</p><p>“About half of them do. There’s also a common bathroom on this floor, right before you reach the stairwell, and two more on the ground level. We have a cleaning crew that comes through once a week, but they normally only do the common areas, so if you want them to clean your bathroom for you, we need to let them know ahead of time.”</p><p>Amara set down her valise, and turned slowly in a circle, considering the space that was about to become hers.</p><p>“What did she mean, island of misfit toys?”</p><p>“Oh.” Dani sighed. “That’s just Illy’s way. She’s... the kids here, we’re all a little bit... well... broken, I guess.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“How much have you been told about Xavier’s?”</p><p>“Almost nothing, actually.”</p><p>Dani made a face. “Ooh. Yikes. Well, okay... the main campus, which is about five miles down the road from here, is for the students who already know how to use their mutant powers. Or at least, control them enough that they can function in normal social settings. Anyone who’s here, in the annex...” she hesitated. “Well... we’re here because we either haven’t learned how to control our powers, and we could be a danger to ourselves, or other people, or... because we’ve already hurt someone. Maybe even killed someone. Or we’re so traumatized by what we’ve done, we can’t function normally.”</p><p>Amara digested this information silently for several moments. “And which are you?” she asked finally.</p><p>Dani gave a sad, helpless shrug of her shoulders. “Both.”</p><p>“Then that means I’m...” Amara sat down heavily on the bed, as if she’d been pushed there.</p><p>“Amara, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...”</p><p>“No, no, it’s fine. If this is the place for broken things, then... I’m in the right place.”</p><p>She stared at the floor, obviously utterly miserable.</p><p>Dani felt a pang of sympathetic pain. She knew that look and that posture only too well. She’d seen it reflected in her own mirror often enough.</p><p>“Amara, look... I know we’ve only just met. But everybody here has lived through something terrible. Whatever it is you’re dealing with, I promise, no one is going to judge you. And if there’s any way we can help you, we will.”</p><p>Amara didn’t answer, and kept her eyes fixed on her shoes. After a few moments of awkward silence, Dani decided to venture something.</p><p>“Do you like horses?” she asked shyly.</p><p>“What?” Amara sniffed discreetly.</p><p>“Horses. Do you ride?”</p><p>Amara looked up. Her eyes were tear-bright. “You have stables?”</p><p>Dani grinned. She’d found a salve, after all. “We have a stable,” she said. “And horses. And in the morning, if you like, you and I can ride over to the main campus. I mean... as long as Doctor MacTaggert doesn’t mind, that is.”</p><p>“That would be great. Yes. I’d like that very much,” Amara nodded tearfully.</p><p>“Great! We can ask Doctor MacTaggert about it at dinner tonight.”</p><p>There was a soft rap at the door, and Rahne Sinclair peeked around the doorway.</p><p>“Okay if I come in?” she asked.</p><p>“Hey, Rahne, yeah, come on in,” Dani urged her. “Amara, this is my girlfriend, Rahne Sinclair. Rahne, this is Amara.”</p><p>Rahne stepped into the room, obviously self-conscious, but she held out her hand in greeting and gave Amara a warm, friendly smile. “Hi. It’s really nice to meet you.”</p><p>Amara took Rahne’s hand, and then gasped in astonishment, looking into the girl’s eyes.</p><p>“Oh. Oh, my. You’re... the wolf. You are, aren’t you? I saw you downstairs earlier.”</p><p>“Wolf girl, that’s me,” Rahne admitted.</p><p>Amara was obviously impressed - and momentarily forgot her tears. “That’s... amazing. And now you’re a girl? And you can just change, whenever you want?”</p><p>“Whenever I want.”</p><p>“That’s incredible!”</p><p>“Well... not really.”</p><p>“But... why are you here?” Amara blurted out. “What a wonderful gift you have!”</p><p>Rahne shrugged. “I have nowhere else to go.”</p><p>Amara caught a glimpse of the ugly scarring at Rahne’s neck. She did her best to hide her shock, but both women knew she’d seen it, and Rahne stepped back, utterly self-conscious.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Amara apologized immediately.</p><p>Rahne smiled sadly. “It’s all right. What Dani told you is true. This is a good place. I have friends here - and a girlfriend,” she added shyly, glancing at Dani. “And nobody here is trying to kill me. There are lots of worse places to end up.”</p><p>“You’ll have lots of friends here too, Amara, I promise,” Dani assured her. “And whatever powers or gifts you have, nobody here will give you any grief about them.”</p><p>“Well, maybe Illy,” Rahne reminded Dani.</p><p>“Maybe Illy,” Dani admitted. “But don’t mind her. Illy’s all right. But when she’s feeling better, she will definitely try to find what buttons to push with you - and push them relentlessly. Don’t let her rattle you. She just wants to see what makes you tick.”</p><p>“Okay, good to know,” Amara answered a little uncertainly.</p><p>“Anyway, this isn’t just your room, it’s your home. It’s your safe space. No one will bother you in here. If you want privacy, just close the door, and everyone will leave you alone. An open door usually means visitors are welcome. You can go anywhere you like in the house or on the grounds, except Doctor MacTaggert’s office. That’s the only place that’s off limits.”</p><p>Dani looked around her, a little awkwardly. “Okay. I guess that’s it. That’s the speech. Rahne and I are going to go get ready for dinner. We’ll see you downstairs in a little while?”</p><p>“Sure. Sounds great.”</p><p>“Would you like the door left open?”</p><p>“Ahh, close it, please. I think I’d like to get changed.”</p><p>“Okay.” Dani turned back. “Oh, one other thing,” she added. “Just in case you see a little purple fire-breathing dragon flying around - about the size of a house cat - that’s Lockheed. He’s a pest, but he won’t hurt you. He’s very friendly.”</p><p>Amara wasn’t sure she’d heard right. “You... have a dragon,” she said slowly.</p><p>“A little one. Yes. He’s nice, I promise.”</p><p>At this point, Amara was too bewildered to comment. “Okay.”</p><p>“If you need anything, Rahne and I are in the room right across the hall. Just, uhh, knock on the door before you come in.”</p><p>“I will. Thank you.”</p><p>Dani paused in the doorway. “Welcome to Xavier’s,” she said, with all sincerity. “We’re happy to have you here.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Dani stepped out and closed the door. Amara sank down onto the bed, staring at the silent, empty room around her. She sighed heavily, trying to hold back the tears she knew were coming; then dropped her head into her hands and began to cry softly.</p><p>* * *</p><p>As soon as they were alone together, Rahne quickly shrugged out of her clothes and flung them carelessly over the arm of the upholstered chair in the corner of the room. In either aspect, human or wolf, she wasn’t fond of clothing. She slipped into bed.</p><p>Dani frowned. “What are you doing? Dinner’s in twenty minutes.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Rahne bobbed her head. “We have twenty minutes.”</p><p>Dani looked at her blankly for a moment, and then the realization hit her.</p><p>“Oh,” she exclaimed. “We have twenty minutes!”</p><p>She quickly threw off her clothes and clambered into the bed next to Rahne, pulling her close.</p><p>“Hey, you,” she murmured.</p><p>“Hey, yourself,” Rahne murmured back.</p><p>Dani left a breathy kiss on Rahne’s lips.</p><p>“I missed you last night.”</p><p>“I missed you more.”</p><p>“That was a sweet thing you did.”</p><p>Rahne shrugged. “Illy’s out of the woods now. Berto can watch over her. Or drool all over her.”</p><p>Dani chuckled softly. “I dunno, I kind of like low-energy Illy. She’s a hell of a lot easier to deal with.”</p><p>“Is she?”</p><p>“You don’t think so?”</p><p>“I think she’s really worried about her brother.”</p><p>“I would be too, if I were her,” Dani admitted.</p><p>“Dani, what if...” Rahne paused, struggling to give words to what she feared most. “What if the Professor never comes back? What if we never see him, or the X-Men, or the other students, ever again?”</p><p>“You really think that’s going to happen?”</p><p>“I don’t know. All I know is, they’ve been gone a really long time, and I’m scared. Even Doctor MacTaggert’s scared. She tries to hide it, but she is.”</p><p>“I’m scared too, Rahne.”</p><p>“What if we’re by ourselves from now on?”</p><p>“At least we’ll have each other. And Sam, and Berto, and Doctor MacTaggert...”</p><p>Dani ran her fingers through Rahne’s dark red hair, in a gesture intended to comfort.</p><p>“Do you think Illy will stay with us, if her brother never comes back?” Rahne asked.</p><p>“I don’t know. Where would she go?”</p><p>“I keep thinking, one day she’ll pop into one of those little magic light circles of hers, and just disappear. Sometimes I think she doesn’t like us very much.”</p><p>“I think she does,” Dani said thoughtfully. “But I also think she has a hard time admitting that - especially to herself.”</p><p>“I don’t want her to leave. I know sometimes she’s mean. But nobody in the world can do the things that Illy does. She’s really amazing.”</p><p>“Yes, she is,” Dani agreed.</p><p>“I just don’t want to lose any of you,” Rahne said. “Meeting Amara today reminded me, this is my home. Really my home. And I want to keep it. And everyone in it.”</p><p>Dani gave her a reassuring squeeze. “We will,” she promised. “Whatever happens, Rahne, we’ll figure something out. We’ll find a way to stay together.”</p><p>“I love you,” Rahne whispered.</p><p>“I love you.” Dani leaned in, and they shared a long, lingering kiss.</p><p>Dani smiled. “Your eyes are changing again.”</p><p>“You really don’t think it’s weird?” Rahne fretted.</p><p>“I think they’re beautiful,” Dani declared. “I think you’re beautiful.”</p><p>Dani gently pushed herself on top of Rahne, kissing her passionately; and for the next few minutes, the two lovers forgot all about Illyana, and Amara, and the entire rest of the world around them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just after dawn, and Dani Moonstar and Rahne Sinclair emerged from their shared bedroom, ready to begin their usual morning routine. Dani was in her running clothes and Rahne in her wolfen form. As they came down the hallway, however, they noticed that the door to Illyana’s bedroom was open, and the light was on. Dani peeked around the doorway.</p><p>“Illy? You okay?”</p><p>Illyana was sitting up on the edge of her bed, facing the door, with a rumpled powder-blue bathrobe festooned with cartoon red devils over her nightshirt, and a pair of fuzzy, purple dragon slippers on her feet. She looked up at Dani and made a rueful snort.</p><p>“I was going to go downstairs and make myself a mug of tea,” she said, still impressively hoarse from her cold. “This was as far as I got. Hey, doggie.”</p><p>Rahne rested her head on Illyana’s leg, and Illyana began to pet her. Dani was about to say something, but as she watched, she realized that Illy wasn’t petting Rahne in any sort of mocking or taunting fashion - she was showing genuine affection for her. Dani wasn’t exactly shocked - she’d long suspected that Illy liked most people more than she ever let on - but the behavior definitely wasn’t typical for her.</p><p>“Well, at least you don’t sound like Lurch this morning,” Dani commented. “Still not you yet. But, better.”</p><p>Illyana didn’t answer immediately. She was giving her full attention to rubbing Rahne’s head and ears. Then she looked up with a self-conscious smile.</p><p>“She makes a great therapy dog, doesn’t she?”</p><p>“Oh, stop making fun of her,” Dani scolded.</p><p>“I’m not making fun of her. Why do you think I’m making fun of her?” Illyana protested. “She really is our group therapist. Come on, Dani, think about it. Everybody here at one time or another has been sick, or hurt, or just in a bad place, and Rahne shows up, lets us love on her, and all of a sudden, we feel great. She’s probably saved me from killing myself a half-dozen times. There’s nobody here who’s more important to mental health of this school than Rahne.”</p><p>As Illyana leaned down, Rahne licked her cheek, and Illyana rubbed Rahne’s neck and the ruff of white fur on her chest in response. “Yeah, yeah. I love you too. But cool it with the kisses, doggie. I know where that tongue of yours has been.” </p><p>She looked up at Dani. “You guys off for your morning run?”</p><p>“Yeah, but we can certainly bring you a mug of tea before we take off,” Dani answered. “Orange pekoe, right? With a lemon slice and a tablespoon of honey? Of course... you’ll have to provide your own whiskey.”</p><p>Illyana looked at her in surprise. “You know?”</p><p>“Your friends know a lot more about you than you think, Illy. We just don’t say anything because you usually say or do something mean.”</p><p>Illyana made a sad, resigned shrug. “Yeah. That’s true.” She sighed. “I don’t hate you, Dani. Never have. But I was literally raised by demons. I really don’t know how to act around other people. Seriously.” She gave Dani a pleading look. “I not only want my friends to call me out, and keep me in the human lane - I’m kinda counting on it.”</p><p>Dani thought to herself, Okay. Now, I’m shocked. But this was too good an opportunity to pass up. She widened her eyes in mock surprise. “Oh, so I am your friend, then.”</p><p>“Don’t get smart with me, Moonstar. I can always revert to Rasputin Classic.”</p><p>“Right now, I’d just settle for Feeling-Better-Illy.”</p><p>“Man! So would I.” Illyana’s exasperated sigh turned into a genuinely ugly cough, and she discreetly reached for a facial tissue.</p><p>“Okay, one mug of tea, coming up,” Dani said, wanting to give Illy a private moment to clear her mouth. “Come on, Rahne.”</p><p>As Rahne bounded down the steps, Dani paused, and then returned to the doorway of Illyana’s bedroom.</p><p>“Hey. Did you mean what you said earlier?”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>Dani made a grimace of embarrassment. “You said you were thinking about killing yourself. Were you joking?”</p><p>Illyana hesitated a moment, and then gave the briefest shake of her head. “No.”</p><p>“You’re not... feeling like that now, are you?”</p><p>“No,” Illyana answered emphatically.</p><p>Dani thought that over for a moment. “If you ever felt that way again... would you tell me?”</p><p>“Oh, don’t start with all the kiss and make it better bullshit, please,” Illyana groaned.</p><p>“No, I wasn’t going to say that. I just...” Dani paused for a moment, carefully considering her reply. “I can’t solve any of your problems for you,” she allowed. “But I can listen. And not judge. And... if you ever think you might need that... if you think that might help you... well, then, you know where to find me. You know. Now that we’re friends, and all.”</p><p>Illyana grinned ruefully. “I’m really gonna regret saying that, aren’t I?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Dani bobbed her head emphatically. “Big time.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>The morning air was clear and cold, and there wasn’t a cloud in the pale-blue sky. But Dani could sense a change in the weather coming: a winter storm, a heavy one, arriving probably that night or early the next day. The skies would turn steely grey, and snow would begin to fall. Probably a decent accumulation, too. Thanks to some help from Roberto and Sam, Dani had already managed to winterize the stable the previous week. But she made a mental note to double-check everything again when she returned home.</p><p>It was now some time after breakfast, and Dani, Amara and Rahne were on their way to the main campus of Xavier’s. Dani and Amara were on horseback; Rahne, in her wolfen form, was loping a short distance ahead, poking her nose into every hedge and bush, sniffing out the local rabbits and field mice, or ruminating over the autumnal detritus that was about to be buried for the winter.</p><p>Dani glanced over at Amara. Her companion seemed far more at ease this morning, certainly less tense. Dani put that down first and last to riding a horse. In her mind, there was no finer restorative. Last night during dinner, Amara had been cordial and unfailingly polite, but also very withdrawn and reluctant to say much, if anything, about herself. None of the other students had pressured her, sensing she wasn’t yet comfortable sharing with the group. They were all naturally curious about her. But they understood they were still strangers. It would take a little time to build up the confidences. Dani was certain that Amara was nursing a deep, mortal heartsickness, something she couldn’t share easily or casually with anyone. Any smile she’d made last night had been badly forced. Maybe Illy had the right idea. Maybe it was time to put their group therapist to work.</p><p>When they arrived at the iron-wrought gates leading to the front entrance, Dani dismounted briefly, entered her passcode at the gate lock, and slowly the wide gate doors began to open.</p><p>“You’ve been to the island of misfit toys,” she grinned at Amara. “Now, let’s visit Santa’s workshop.”</p><p>Amara obviously still didn’t understand the reference, but she smiled, and this smile at least appeared to be genuine. </p><p>“Oh, so this is the school for the kids who play nice with others.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Dani laughed.</p><p>“Well, that’s tiresome,” Amara declared. She was still forcing her disposition, but she was making an effort to feign some sass and attitude; to Dani’s mind, that in itself was a good and healthy sign. Real attitude would come in time.</p><p>They entered through the gates, Rahne trotting in behind them. The mansion rose up in front of them like a monolith. Everything was eerily still. There wasn’t even so much as breeze. Silent as a grave, Dani thought to herself, suppressing a shudder.</p><p>“Are we allowed to go inside?” Amara asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Dani answered. “In fact, Doctor MacTaggert asked me to make sure any windows and doors on the ground floor were secured and fastened. So you’ll get a tour of all the common areas, at least.”</p><p>Amara gazed up at the massive structure; it seemed more like a cathedral than a house.</p><p>“What’s upstairs?” she asked.</p><p>“Just bedrooms. Lots and lots of bedrooms. Very similar to the layout at the annex, actually, only a lot bigger and a lot nicer. And of course, we don’t have a jet in an underground hangar.”</p><p>Amara gave her new friend a disbelieving look. “They have a jet. Underground.”</p><p>Dani grinned. “Well, I’ve never been down there, but, yeah. They do.”</p><p>They tied up the horses in a secluded alcove next to the driveway, one that had a watering trough. They walked around to the front entrance, their boots scrunching the crushed gravel underfoot. Rahne waited patiently by the door. Amara was surprised when Dani simply pulled the door open.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we knock?” she asked. “Or ring the bell?”</p><p>Dani shook her head. “There’s nobody here.”</p><p>Amara frowned in puzzlement. “Nobody? Then... where is everyone?”</p><p>Dani sighed sadly. “We wish we knew.”</p><p>They entered the foyer, their footsteps echoing loudly on the tiled floor. The entrance was far too large to seem welcoming; it was almost like entering a mausoleum. Dani tried not to notice that simply closing the front door created a booming echo that reverberated throughout the house.</p><p>“All right,” Dani said. “This way.”</p><p>They began to move through all of the rooms on the ground floor one by one, checking to see that no appliances had been left on, and no external windows or doors left ajar. Each room seemed more expansive than the last, and none of them had any indication of any recent use; they were like showrooms, staged for presentation only. Library. Den. Sitting room. Living room. A massive curved stairwell, leading to the upper floors. Dining room. Kitchen. Dani cursorily checked the refrigerator and pantry; all perishables had long since been removed. The only remaining items were canned or dry goods that could keep for extended periods. The refrigerator only contained a few cans of soda, bottles of drinking water and some condiments.</p><p>Amara said nothing as they made their survey, but she frowned often, either in puzzlement or disapproval. It was such an expansive place. And utterly emptied of any human life. Their last stop was the laundry room at the south end of the house. As soon as Dani had made certain that everything was secure, Amara gave her a look that indicated plainly she’d rather leave, and Dani could only agree with her. Rahne stayed close, her paws somehow making no sound regardless of the surface she trod.</p><p>Once they had retraced their steps, and secured the front door, Dani looked over at Amara. “Well? What do you think?”</p><p>Amara hesitated. “I do not think I would like to be a student in this place. It’s too much like a palace,” she confessed. “I prefer the annex. It’s smaller, more comfortable. It feels like a place where friends and family would gather.”</p><p>Dani nodded sympathetically. There were times when even the annex seemed like too much space. But it was a far more inviting and intimate space than anything inside the Xavier mansion. She reflected that with a houseful of students and teachers, perhaps the mansion seemed less forbidding. But with nobody there, it might as well have been a tomb. Dani decided then and there she never wanted to return - regardless of whatever would happen in the future. She had a newfound appreciation for her plain, modest, rustic home, even if it was ramshackle by comparison with the mansion - and she couldn’t wait to get back to it. Fortunately, there was lots of countryside to see between here and there.</p><p>“Come on,” she said to Amara. “There’s lots more I want you to see today - before the snow covers everything up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Warren. Thanks for taking my call.”</p><p>Moira MacTaggert was seated at the desk in her office, with the video monitor from her computer turned discreetly away from the office door.</p><p>“Any time, Doctor.” The still youthful face of Warren Worthington III grinned at her from the screen. “So, finally got a free moment, huh?”</p><p>“They’re harder to find than you think,” Doctor MacTaggert admitted. “Illy’s in bed with a bad cold, the rest of the girls are out riding, and the boys are busy fixing the corral fences.”</p><p>“Riding? Corrals? Sounds like New Mexico,” Warren quipped. “You’re sure you live in upstate New York?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure,” Doctor MacTaggert smiled. “The big snowstorm we’re expecting should convince me of that... if nothing else does.”</p><p>“Uh, huh. I gather since I’m hearing from you, it’s because you haven’t heard from Charles.”</p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p>“It’s been six weeks?”</p><p>“Going on seven.”</p><p>Warren sighed heavily. “It’s not looking good, is it?”</p><p>“No.” Doctor MacTaggert’s voice grew taut. “It’s not.”</p><p>“How can I help you?”</p><p>“Honestly, Warren, I wish I knew,” Doctor MacTaggert admitted. “I’m completely at sea here. I just know I can’t handle this all by myself. I’m a geneticist. I’m not a teacher. I’m not a counselor. I’m not even a goddamned school nurse. There is nothing in my wheelhouse that is going to be of any help or use to these kids.”</p><p>“So, what do you want me to do, Moira?” Warren spread his heads in a helpless gesture. “When anyone brings a problem to me, my solution is always to throw money at it. But I think you knew that before you called me.”</p><p>“I honestly don’t know to do, Warren. What can I do? What should I do?”</p><p>“As far as the school is concerned, there’s always options. We can bring in more staff and faculty...”</p><p>“None of whom will have any experience dealing with teenagers with superpowers.”</p><p>“Granted, but even an inexperienced faculty would be better than none. I don’t favor the ‘raised by wolves’ approach myself. And there’s always the nuclear option. We shut everything down. Close the school. Send everybody home.”</p><p>“Most of these kids have no homes to go back to,” Doctor MacTaggert protested. “I picked Amara up from the embassy yesterday. She accidentally killed her father with her mutant powers, has absolutely no control over them, and was lucky to make it out of the country alive. I could run tests to help discover what her triggers are, but it would take all my time. And then, there’s still five other children that need to be looked after.”</p><p>“Look, I understand this is an untenable situation for you, and that it can’t go on indefinitely,” Warren nodded soberly. “But sooner or later, you’re going to have to make some hard choices here, Moira.”</p><p>“I know that.”</p><p>“I get that you were just meant to do genetic monitoring on these kids, and pass the results on to Charles and his team. It’s not your fault everyone vanished. And I know why you’re agonizing over it. You’ve known Illy since she was six. You’ve known Rahne since she was ten. This isn’t just a job to you. You know these kids. They’ve been part of your life, and you’ve been part of theirs. Their futures - and the futures of all those other kids - are going to be directly impacted by what you decide.”</p><p>“That’s the only thing I’ve been able to think about, every moment I’m awake,” Doctor MacTaggert admitted. “I can’t even begin to imagine these kids falling into the hands of someone like an Emma Frost or a Magneto, just because the only good man who could teach them has vanished.”</p><p>“Let me suggest this,” Warren said. “Candy and I will fly out next week. If Charles and the X-Men haven’t made it back by then, I’ll handle all the arrangements to have the mansion put in mothballs. At least take that monkey off your back. As for the annex... that decision is yours. If you want new facilities, more staffing, teachers, administration... I’ll pay for any and all of it. Whatever you think is appropriate. Even for the option of leaving the school open with new staff and letting you walk away, if that’s what you want to do. Or closing it down entirely. But I can’t make that decision for you, Moira. Ultimately, that’s down to you. So by the time I get there, you need to decide which way we’re going with this.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>“I know this looks bad. But for what it’s worth, in my time with the X-Men I got sucked into more alternate worlds and secret dimensions than I can even remember now. And yeah, sometimes, it took an eternity to get home. But we did always manage to get home... eventually.”</p><p>“You’re trying to give me hope, Warren,” Doctor MacTaggert smiled sadly.</p><p>“Hey, I’m just giving you the truth. And let me throw this other nugget out there. When Charles first started, it was just him, and five of us really messed up kids, pretty much the same situation you have now. And let me be honest. He didn’t know shit back then.”</p><p>“Warren Worthington, you astound me.”</p><p>Warren grinned. “I’m serious, Moira. He grew into the job. And over time, he got to be really, really good at it. But at first... no. And he certainly didn’t have any of the toys the X-Men have now. What made the difference was, he cared. For all the mistakes he made, we went to bed every night knowing that there was somebody in the world who gave a damn whether we were alive or dead, sick or well, happy or sad. It made up for everything else. All the teachers and trainers and counselors and equipment in the world can’t make up for that one thing. I’m sure if you ask your students, they’ll say the same. They don’t care if you have all the answers or that you can cover every base. They don’t even expect that you will. What helps them sleep at night is knowing you’re there, and that you give a damn. The rest of it... it’s all static.”</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert leaned back in her chair, shaking her head, smiling at the screen. “That was... quite a speech, Warren.”</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll get off the soapbox now,” Warren conceded with a chuckle. “Anyway, I’ll let you know as soon as I have the travel particulars. Most likely, though, you can expect to see Candy and me either Tuesday or Wednesday of next week.”</p><p>“Warren? Thank you. For offering to help, for listening to me, for all of it. I needed that.”</p><p>“Hey, once an X-Man, always an X-Man. Take care of yourself, Moira. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“You too. Thanks for your time.”</p><p>As the call disconnected, Moira MacTaggert steepled her hands under her chin, lost in somber thought. Unknown to her, just outside her office door, Illyana Rasputin had been listening to her entire conversation. With a stricken look on her face, Illyana tiptoed down the hallway, avoiding the many creaking floorboards, and once she was safely at the other end of the house, ran up the stairs to hide in her own room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amara stood at the living room window, staring out at the rapidly falling snow. The sky by now was almost completely black, even though it was only late afternoon. The outdoor porch light illuminated the fat, heavy flakes as they began to pile up on the patio. Sam came up to her.</p><p>“Amara? We’re almost ready for the truth circle.”</p><p>Amara turned to look at Sam. She smiled at him, but her eyes were full of tears. “Okay.”</p><p>“Hey, you all right?” Sam asked, instantly concerned.</p><p>“I...” Amara hesitated. “No. I’m not,” she admitted.</p><p>“What can I do to help you?”</p><p>Amara exhaled, a long, deep, ragged sigh.</p><p>“Would you... would you mind... just holding me? For a few minutes?”</p><p>“Sure, Amara. Sure.”</p><p>Sam took Amara into his arms, and she pressed her cheek against his chest, still staring out the window.</p><p>It hadn’t taken long for Illy’s bombshell to spread to the other students. After a cascading series of brief, panicked discussions, Dani decided to take the direct route to the heart of the problem: she called for a truth circle. The students informed Doctor MacTaggert of their intentions, on the pretext that they were performing an initiation ceremony of sorts for Amara; she agreed to stay out of the living room for a time, so the students could talk freely amongst themselves.</p><p>“I’ve never seen snow before,” Amara murmured.</p><p>“Really?” Sam seemed surprised. “Never?”</p><p>“My first time.”</p><p>“Must be a lot warmer, where you live.”</p><p>“Yes. It is.”</p><p>“Well, then, tomorrow we’ll have to get you outside, so you can see for yourself.”</p><p>“What’s it like?”</p><p>“Snow? About what you’d expect. Cold and wet. Still, if you’ve never played in the snow before, you should try it. It’s quite the experience.”</p><p>Amara closed her eyes, and sighed mournfully.</p><p>“This feels nice. Thank you, Sam.”</p><p>“Anything to oblige.”</p><p>The other students began to file into the living room.</p><p>“Hey, lovebirds, the circle’s over here,” Illyana called out to them. She was still in her bathrobe, but she had changed into a clean pair of sweats and woolen socks, and had a heavy quilt draped over her shoulders.</p><p>“Come sit by the fire,” Rahne suggested. “You’ll feel better.”</p><p>Illyana smiled gratefully. “Thanks, Rahne.”</p><p>She sat on the floor, just close enough to the grate to let the radiating warmth reach her face. Roberto took a seat on the couch nearest to Illyana. Rahne and Dani plopped themselves down on the other couch.</p><p>“You ready?” Sam asked Amara.</p><p>She looked up at him and smiled gratefully. “Yes. Thanks.”</p><p>They walked over to the center of the living room and sat on the floor between the couches.</p><p>“Okay, I’m calling the truth circle to order,” Dani announced. “We’ll do things slightly differently tonight. Because Amara’s new here, I thought we could introduce ourselves first - give our names, where we’re from, what powers we have, maybe something about our families - and of course, the most important thing of all: sharing that one true thing you’re not sure you want anybody else to know.”</p><p>“Don’t forget the kill count,” Illyana interjected.</p><p>Dani made a face. “We do <em>not</em> need to have a kill count.”</p><p>Illyana gave her a wicked grin. “Yeah, but it’s more fun with the kill count.”</p><p>Sam shook his head in bemusement. “Well.. Illy’s back.”</p><p>Dani looked over at Illyana. “You certainly sound better tonight. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I still feel like crap,” Illyana admitted. “But, hey, I took a bath and put on some clean clothes, so you guys should be able to stand being in the same room with me.”</p><p>Dani grinned and looked over at Amara. “Amara, since you’re new here, this is how it works. While we’re in the truth circle, you don’t have to share anything you don’t want to. But - whatever you share, it has to be true. And what’s said in the circle, stays in the circle. Complete confidentiality - and no judgment.”</p><p>Amara nodded. “I understand.”</p><p>“And then, we’ll open the group discussion to the nuclear bomb Illy dropped on us this afternoon.”</p><p>“Hey, that was <em>not</em> my fault,” Illyana protested.</p><p>“Oh, that’s not a blame, Illy. We’re glad you were eavesdropping.”</p><p>“Really glad,” Roberto added emphatically, and there was a murmur of assent around the circle.</p><p>“The real question is, what do we do now. But, since we have a new student here who’s been with us a whole day and a half, let’s begin with introductions.”</p><p>Dani turned to Rahne. “Rahne, why don’t you start.”</p><p>“Uhh... okay. Hi, everybody. I’m Rahne. Rahne Sinclair. I guess you all know what I can do. I’m the wolf girl...” she floundered for a moment.</p><p>“And where are you from?” Dani prompted gently.</p><p>“Oh. Ah. I’m from Scotland. I’ve been here at Xavier’s for not quite two years. Dani is my girlfriend, but I think everybody knows that.”</p><p>“And what’s your one true thing, Rahne?”</p><p>“Well...” Rahne squirmed slightly, clearly uncomfortable being the center of attention. “I dunno, this maybe isn’t interesting, but when people first meet me, they usually want to know if I’m still me when I’m a wolf. And... no. I’m not. Not really. I mean, I can see you, and I can remember who you are. But when I’m a wolf, I’m really a wolf. I don’t think like a person. I won’t suddenly start walking around on my back legs and start talking. Illy likes to say, I have wolf brain.”</p><p>“That’s very helpful, but we need something true. Something you’re not sure you want to share.”</p><p>Rahne thought hard for a moment. “I like being naked,” she admitted finally. “And I like to be touched.”</p><p>As soon as she said this, Rahne flushed scarlet with embarrassment.</p><p>“And that is absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetie,” Illyana assured her.</p><p>“Well, that’s why I’m always a wolf,” Rahne exclaimed. “I can get away with being naked, as long as I’m not a girl. And I like it when you guys pet me, or rub my fur...”</p><p>“That’s your girlfriend’s job,” Illyana said, bursting into laughter.</p><p>“Well, what I mean is, I’m okay being the therapy wolf. You guys want to hug me, or pet me, or whatever, I’m really okay with that. Just... don’t be weird where you touch me, and it’s fine. Is that good enough?” Rahne asked Dani.</p><p>“That was perfect,” Dani assured her. “Berto, you want to go next?”</p><p>“Wait, wait,” Illyana waved a hand. “Rahne’s not done.”</p><p>“I said something true,” Rahne objected.</p><p>“Yeah, but what’s your kill count?”</p><p>Dani grimaced with dismay. “Oh, for goodness’ sake, Illy...”</p><p>“Come on, Rahne,” Illyana urged. “You’re a natural-born predator. So, how many people have you killed?”</p><p>“I haven’t killed anybody, that I know of,” Rahne answered matter-of-factly. “Lots of rabbits, though. And field mice, and gophers. Those count as kills. Right?”</p><p>“You eat them?”</p><p>“Yes, of course I do.”</p><p>“What, you just eat them raw?” Roberto grimaced in disgust.</p><p>“Well, yeah, Berto. I don’t turn into a girl and cook them over a flame.”</p><p>“Ugh!”</p><p>“Oh, come on, Berto,” Illyana chided him playfully. “There’s nothing like that taste of fresh hot blood in your mouth, am I right, Rahne?”</p><p>“Well... I must like it, because I keep doing it,” Rahne admitted.</p><p>“Ha!” Illyana barked triumphantly.</p><p>“And before you ask, no, I have no idea how many. Wolves don’t count the things they eat. The number is... lots.”</p><p>“Okay, and that’s where we’re leaving that,” Dani declared forcefully. “Berto, your turn.”</p><p>Roberto straightened up in his seat. “All right. Hi, everyone. Roberto da Costa. Everybody calls me Berto. I’m from Brazil. Like Rahne, I’ve been here at Xavier’s just about two years now. And sorry, Illy. Zero kills. So far.” He frowned. “I really don’t know how to describe my mutant power. It’s...” he struggled to find the right words. “I mean, I have super-strength, and I’m more or less invulnerable, but I have to... change... first. I get dark. I mean, even darker than I am now, if you can imagine that. I look like... well, have you ever seen one of those bad sci-fi movies, where the monster is supposed to be made out of antimatter? And it’s just a negative image from a photographic plate? I kinda look something like that. Xavier actually wrote up something like a thirty page synopsis of how my power is supposed to work, a list of all the metabolic changes and all that shit, I tried reading it once and didn’t understand a word.”</p><p>“And what’s your one true thing, Berto?” Dani asked.</p><p>Roberto exhaled sharply. “Oh, man. I’m not sure I’m ready to share this.”</p><p>“That’s great. That means it’s perfect for the truth circle.”</p><p>Roberto looked over at Illyana. “I’m in love with Illy.”</p><p>There was a collective squeal from the entire circle. Much to Roberto’s relief, Illyana didn’t seem surprised, or annoyed - she actually smiled at him.</p><p>“Well, it was obvious you like her,” Sam pointed out. “You’ve been taking real good care of her while she’s been sick.”</p><p>“Yes, and I’m grateful, Berto.” Illyana regarded him appraisingly. “I’m not sure I can say I’m in love with you. But I’ve decided I really do like all the attention you’ve shown me. And I’m not adverse to taking advantage of you.” She gave him a distinctly predatory smile. “Once I’m feeling better, I will be more than happy to bang you until you bleed.”</p><p>There was another collective squeal from the circle.</p><p>“Oh, my <em>God,</em> Illy,” Dani groaned, laughing involuntarily. “Do you have NO filter at all?”</p><p>“Hey, I told you. I was raised by demons,” Illyana protested. “You have <em>no </em>idea how bad I can get. But I swear, you people are such prudes. You really need to get over yourselves.”</p><p>“We are definitely moving on,” Dani declared. “Sam?”</p><p>“Uhh, okay,” Sam nodded. “Sam Guthrie. Born in the USA. From the great state of Kentucky. Worked the mines with my dad, until about a year ago. I...” he paused. “My true thing you guys already know. But I’m going to share it again, for Amara, because I think maybe it might help her.” He looked over at Amara, who was giving him a questioning look. Sam pursed his lips.</p><p>“Man... this ain’t easy,” he groaned. Then he sighed, and straightened up.</p><p>“The day I discovered my mutant power was the worst day of my life,” he declared. “I was down in the mines, with my dad, and the rest of the crew. I was feeling really strange that morning. Not sick, just... not right. We went down, started working. I started to feel light-headed, like I couldn’t catch my breath, and then... my whole body... it began to shake. And I don’t mean in any normal way. I was... vibrating. It was awful. Next thing I knew, I had somehow shot myself up and out of the mineshaft, like some kinda human cannonball, and my dad, he...”</p><p>Sam paused for a moment, swallowing hard. Amara’s eyes were as wide as saucers.</p><p>“He was... he was at the bottom of the shaft. Buried. Under tons of rock. Along with three other men, who happened to be standing next to me when it happened. The wall caved in where I hit it, and they were just... gone.”</p><p>Sam took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “It was an accident. I know that. It don’t make me feel one bit better. I killed my own dad. There ain’t no worse feeling in the world. It’s been a little over a year, and I still don’t know how I’m going to live with that.”</p><p>He looked reproachfully at Illyana. “My kill count’s four, Illy. If it’s all the same to you.”</p><p>For once, Illyana didn’t have anything to say. She cast her eyes downward and stared at the floor.</p><p>Sam looked over at Amara. She was trembling, and her eyes were again full of tears.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Amara,” Sam murmured. “I wish I knew what to say or do to make you feel better. If I knew that... hell, I’d’ve done it for myself. But we know you’ve been through something like that. Or something just as bad. For whatever it’s worth... you’re not alone.”</p><p>Amara flung herself into Sam’s arms, and she began to cry softly. For a long time, there was no sound within the circle save for Amara’s heartbroken sobs. When Amara had finally cried herself out, and was sitting up again, Dani turned to Illyana.</p><p>“Okay, Illy. Your turn.”</p><p>“Oh, great,” Illyana snorted. “I get to follow Sam.”</p><p>“Yeah. The punishment’s appropriate.”</p><p>Illyana sighed in resignation. “You’re right.”</p><p>She let her blanket fall from her shoulders and did a quick recitation in a toneless voice. “Illyana Rasputin. From Russia. My brother, Piotr, is one of the X-Men. You probably knew that. He’s much nicer than me. You probably knew that too.”</p><p>She paused for a moment, and then continued. Her voice was still raspy from her illness, but now she sounded less mechanical. “When I was six years old, a demon named Belasco kidnapped me, and for seven years, I lived in his demon realm. He raised me to be a monster. He succeeded.”<br/>

</p>
<p>She shifted her weight on the floor, a form of displacement activity. “My mutant power is, I can teleport. I call them ‘stepping discs’. I can create a circle of light, and anyone who is in the circle with me, can be taken anywhere. There’s just one hitch. We have to go through the demon realms first. And, no. It’s not someplace you ever want to visit.”</p><p>Illyana chewed at her lip for a moment. “In addition to my mutant power, I have many magical powers I obtained in the demon realms. Basically, I’m a witch. I also have a magical sword, which you’ve all seen. I can make it appear whenever I want, or sometimes it appears by itself, when strong magic is present. My kill count...” she glanced furtively at Sam. “My kill count is eighteen. Some of those were accidental. Some were not. I really only regret two of them. I won’t say which ones. The rest, I’m fine with. My one true thing...”</p><p>She stopped for a moment, considering, and then looked at Dani. “Can I say more than one?”</p><p>“If you want to share more than one, then yes.”</p><p>Illyana nodded thoughtfully. “Okay. True things. One of my best friends is named Katya. She’s also an X-Man. When I first escaped from the demon realms, she was my roommate at Xavier’s. She got to stay with the school. I was sent to the annex, because... well, I guess it’s obvious why I was sent here, right? My greatest fear is that I may never see my brother, or Katya, ever again. My second greatest fear is that the school will close down, and the only people who think I’m not a complete waste of space will disappear from my life. I often think that the world would be a much better place if I were not in it. I think about killing myself. A lot. Never actually tried to do it, though. Not intentionally. My truest thing...” she swallowed hard. “You guys are the only thing that makes my life bearable. You’re the only ones I can trust to call me on my bullshit, and somehow still not hate me for it. If there is anything good in me, anything at all, you are the only ones I trust who can find it, and bring it out. I... I love you. All of you. There. I finally said it out loud. And now, I feel like the world’s biggest dumbass.”</p><p>She crumpled where she sat, utterly disgusted with herself.</p><p>“We love you too, Illy,” Rahne said simply.</p><p>“Yes, we do,” Dani agreed. “And you’re not a monster. You’ve done some nasty things, but you’re not...”</p><p>“Oh, please, <em>please </em>don’t sit there and tell me I’m a good person,” Illyana groaned. “I absolutely cannot handle that shit.”</p><p>“This is the truth circle. I’m saying a true thing,” Dani said firmly. “You bring a lot of strength to this group, Illy. We count on that strength. We rely on it. And especially now, with our whole world turning upside down, we need you, more than ever. Let me put this in terms you’ll appreciate. Don’t you dare bail on us, bitch.”</p><p>Illyana looked up at Dani in surprise, and then she grinned. “Now that, I understand.”</p><p>Rahne glanced at Dani. “It’s your turn, now.”</p><p>“Yeah. I guess so.” Dani clasped her hands for a moment, then leaned forward, elbows on knees. “I’m Dani Moonstar. Before Amara showed up, I was the new girl. I’m Cheyenne, I’ve lived in Montana and Colorado, mostly. Some other reservations, too. I kinda moved around a lot. My mutant power is... I can make all your worst nightmares come true. Literally. Doctor MacTaggert gives me a serum to inhibit my powers, otherwise, the boogeymen would be coming for you in the night to drag you all away. My greatest fear is that I will never learn to control the power on my own. I almost killed everyone at the school my first week here. If you ever hear anyone call me ‘Little Miss Demon Bear’, that’s why.”</p><p>She looked over at Amara. “I killed my father, too. Like Sam, it was an accident; and like Sam, I’m having a hard time living with it. There’s a good chance I’ve killed several other people, too, but I don’t know that for sure. My kill count is one, for certain. My one true thing...” she looked at Rahne. “Rahne is the person who kept me from killing myself. She came into my life, and... it’s not that things are somehow magically better, but... I want to live now.” She looked right into Rahne’s eyes and spoke directly to her. “You heal me. Just by being who you are, by being here, every day, you heal me, Rahne. You saved me. You are the gift, the miracle I never dared dream for. I love you. I will always love you. You’re my world.”</p><p>Rahne looked at Dani for a long moment, eyes tear-bright, then pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Taking that cue, Roberto also leaned in to kiss Illyana. She accepted the kiss willingly, but then gave him a rueful smile.</p><p>“Sorry. Sorry. I know I’m still disgusting. I promise, when my cold is gone, you’ll enjoy that a whole lot more. And so will I.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Roberto said simply, and kissed her again.</p><p>Amara and Sam looked at each other, and, giving in, shared a short but tender kiss of their own.</p><p>A few moments later, the couples had all separated, and everyone was grinning at each other self-consciously.</p><p>“Okay, that’s it for the old-timers,” Dani declared. “Now it’s time to hear from the new girl.”</p><p>“Wow. I really don’t know what to say after all that,” Amara said. “But it’s really nice to know, I’m not alone. I had no idea anyone might have lived through the same things I did.”</p><p>“Believe it,” Illyana declared flatly.</p><p>“Okay. Let’s see. My full name is Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla...”</p><p>“That’s a mouthful,” Roberto muttered.</p><p>Amara smiled shyly. “It is, isn’t it? Obviously, I just go by ‘Amara’. I was born in Italy, but I was raised in Brazil, and I consider myself Brazilian.”</p><p>“All right! Another Brazilian at Xavier’s,” Roberto crowed, and Amara smiled at him.</p><p>“My ancestry is Roman. I can speak Italian, Portuguese and English fluently. My family is wealthy. My father...”</p><p>Amara came to an abrupt halt, and she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I - I can’t talk about this. Not yet.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Amara,” Dani assured her. “Share what you can.”</p><p>Amara took in two more deep, cleansing breaths, and continued. “I really can’t talk about my power, either,” she admitted. “I have no control over it at all, and I don’t know what sets it off. You guys have to promise, you won’t try to trigger me,” she begged. “Or I could end up burning the school down - or worse.”</p><p>“What, you mean, literally?” Dani frowned.</p><p>“Are you another human torch?” Berto guessed. “You can throw fire balls, or something like that?”</p><p>“More like... a live active volcano,” Amara answered.</p><p>“Really,” Illyana purred. “That sounds... intriguing.”</p><p>“Promise me,” Amara pleaded. She was near tears again.</p><p>“Amara, we promise, we won’t try to trigger you,” Dani assured her. “But you said yourself, you don’t know what your triggers are.”</p><p>“No,” Amara sighed miserably.</p><p>“Okay. One true thing, then we’ll stop poking at you.”</p><p>“For now,” Illyana added with a malevolent smile.</p><p>“Well, that’s obvious, isn’t it?” Amara retorted. “I’m scared out of my wits, I don’t know when or even if I’ll ever see my friends and family again, apparently I’m some sort of freak who is an immediate threat to everybody else, and... I just want to go home. I want to be normal again,” she groaned.</p><p>“I hear that,” Sam muttered grimly.</p><p>“Amara, we are very happy to have you with us,” Dani assured her. “And believe me, we are going to do everything possible to make sure your first week at Xavier’s isn’t your last week at Xavier’s. So, unless there’s any other true thing that anybody wants to share, it’s time we talked about our real problem: how do we convince Doctor MacTaggert not to close the school?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have to ask you guys something. And I’m being totally serious. Why not let Doctor MacTaggert shut the school down?”</p><p>Everyone turned to look at Illyana. The young sorceress did not appear to be joking or mocking.</p><p>Dani frowned, not understanding. “What are you thinking, Illy?”</p><p>“Well, I mean, school is something transitional, right? You go to classes, you graduate, and then you leave and get on with your life. But is this really a school? Even when Xavier was here, it was always more like a holding pen - or an insane asylum.” She held up a hand. “Before anybody barks at me, hear me out. I love Doctor MacTaggert. I do. I think she genuinely wants to help. But truthfully, what can she do for us? As far as figuring out how to use and control our powers, really, that’s down to us. And we only learn by doing. And that was true, even before everybody vanished. Let’s face it. Even Xavier didn’t know what to do with us. That’s why we’re in the annex. We’re the castoffs. We’re the cripples and foundlings and orphans that nobody wants.”</p><p>“That’s a little harsh, Illy, don’t you think?” Sam objected.</p><p>“I could just as easily say, criminals, murderers and psychopaths. That would apply to us, too. Well, at least to me. I sometimes think, why not join Magneto’s brotherhood? That’s where we’re all going to end up anyway - if we don’t end up dead. There’s no acceptance waiting for us in the wider world. Most people would as soon kill us as look at us.”</p><p>Illyana noticed Rahne squirming uncomfortably. “You know I’m speaking the truth, Rahne. The only reason you’re even here is because your pastor literally tried to burn you at the stake. Sam, I’m guessing if you were back home right now, you’d be on trial for murder. And I’m guessing something similar would be true for Amara. I’m not trying to push your buttons, guys. Seriously. I’m too sick for that. So let me be clear. I love you. And now, more than ever, I want to stay with you. I’m just not sure we need a school for that.”</p><p>There was a long silence while everyone digested Illyana’s comments.</p><p>Dani managed a smile. “Well, for someone who doesn’t like the truth circle, you’re being awfully brave tonight, Illy.”</p><p>Illyana’s response was an emphatically raised middle finger. </p><p>“Oh, fuck<em> you,</em> Moonstar. I’m just swimming in antihistamines and saying stupid stuff.”</p><p>“No, no, this is great. I think Illyshare is awesome.”</p><p>“You mean, it’s good blackmail material,” Illyana grumbled. “I swear, mention to anyone that I said I love you guys, and I <em>will </em>hurt you.”</p><p>“Hey, what’s said in the circle stays in the circle, remember? We’ll carry that secret to our graves,” Dani intoned with mock solemnity, and then she returned to the discussion at hand. “Well, I for one enjoy having a roof over my head, and a warm bed to sleep in. I’m willing to do whatever I have to, to keep that.”</p><p>“But if the school closes, where do we go?” Amara asked.</p><p>“Are we seriously saying that Doctor MacTaggert would just shut all the doors and tell us all to go find somewhere else to live?” Roberto asked. “I can’t believe she’d do that.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “It’s been six weeks, you guys. Doctor MacTaggert could have walked away from us at any time. She didn’t. She’s still here.”</p><p>“Yes, Sam, but this isn’t what she signed up for,” Illyana pointed out. “She was just supposed to monitor our powers, and give all the data to Xavier. A nine to five job. Now she’s stuck in a 24/7 caretaking position looking after six teenagers, with no end in sight. What would<em> you </em>do in that situation?”</p><p>“Maybe let’s ask her,” Rahne suggested in a voice so quiet the other students barely heard her. </p><p>“What was that, Rahne?” Dani asked.</p><p>“I said, let’s ask her. I’ve known Doctor MacTaggert a lot longer than you guys. She’s the closest thing I have to a mom. I know she cares about us. I also know this has to be a terrible strain for her. So let’s ask her what we can do to make it work. I think she’ll be honest with us. I also think she’ll try to do whatever is best for us.”</p><p>“And what if she decides the best thing is to send us all to Emma Frost’s academy?” Illyana asked. “Still want to go to school then?”</p><p>Amara gave Sam a bewildered look. “Who is Emma Frost?”</p><p>Sam grimaced. “One of the bad guys. One of the really bad guys.”</p><p>“Look, I’m just saying, we need to be prepared, all right?” Illyana interjected. “There is a possibility the school gets closed, and we’re either shuffled off somewhere else, or worse, left to our own devices. And then we have some hard choices to make.”</p><p>There was an exchange of concerned looks around the circle.</p><p>“Illy’s right about one thing,” Dani said. “We can’t just integrate ourselves into the rest of the world. I would really like to be able to do that, but... no, it’s not a realistic goal. Having a safe space is a realistic goal, though. Right now, the school is our safe space. I guess I don’t care if it actually stays a school or not. But, it will be a lot easier for us to stay together if the school stays open. And everything else I need, everything and everyone I care about, it’s all right here. So, are we all agreed that at least for the immediate future, we’d like to stay here? Together?”</p><p>There was a murmur of assent around the circle.</p><p>“All right, then. Rahne’s suggested we bring Doctor MacTaggert in on this discussion. Does anyone else agree with that?”</p><p>After a long pause, Roberto nodded. “I’d kind of like to know where she sits on all this,” he said. “She may not have all the details worked out, but she’s got to have come to some sort of decision by now.”</p><p>Sam sat up. “I can’t believe Doctor MacTaggert would bring Amara here, just to close everything down a week later,” he said. “So, yeah. Let’s ask her what the plan is, and how we can help.”</p><p>“Amara?” Dani looked over at her new classmate.</p><p>“I get a vote?”</p><p>“Absolutely, you do.”</p><p>Amara nodded. “Then I say, yes.”</p><p>Dani turned to Illyana. “Illy? How about you? Are you okay with this?”</p><p>After a moment’s thought, Illyana nodded. “Yeah. I’m in.”</p><p>“Okay.” Dani gave Rahne a quick squeeze. “Why don’t you go tell Doctor MacTaggert we’re going to make some hot cocoa, and she’s invited.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“And then, we’ll all sit down together, and talk about our future.”</p><p>Rahne got up and hurried from the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Doctor MacTaggert entered the kitchen, she knew something was up. There was a subtle but unmistakable tension crackling through the entire group. Everyone was clearly subdued, some even anxious, but making a show of acting casual.</p><p><em>They know, </em>she groaned inwardly.</p><p>It wasn’t until they had settled in the living room and sipped most of their cocoa before the shoe finally dropped.</p><p>“Doctor MacTaggert...” Illyana almost mumbled the words. “I... overheard you talking with Mister Worthington.”</p><p>Moira MacTaggert froze mid-sip, forced herself to swallow, and then with careful deliberation, set her mug on the coffee table.</p><p>“Please don’t be mad,” Illyana pleaded. “I know most times I’m snooping, I do it on purpose, but this was a total accident, I swear it was.<em> Please </em>don’t be mad.”</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert slowly clasped her hands, then unclasped them again. “How much did you hear?”</p><p>“I dunno, but most of it, I think.”</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert’s eyes narrowed in disapproval. “And you saw fit to share that with everyone else.”</p><p>“She’s just worried,” Dani spoke up. “We all are.”</p><p>“That will do, Dani, thank you.” Doctor MacTaggert sighed. “I suppose in a way this makes things easier. There are some things I need to tell all of you, and since you’re at least partially aware of the situation, I can dispense with any awkward segueways.” She sighed again, to clear her mind, and then dived in. “The school will remain open,” she announced. “I will staying on. When Mr. Worthington arrives next week, we will begin the search to bring in new faculty and support staff from outside.”</p><p>There was an audible murmur of relief around the room.</p><p>“Whoever we bring in is going to be someone who isn’t familiar with what really happens at Xavier’s. This is something we’ve never done before, but at this juncture, I don’t really feel we have a better choice. None of you needs a babysitter. You’ve already proven you’re quite capable of looking after yourselves, with minimal direction from me. But you need teachers. Counselors. People who can guide you and mentor you in ways I can’t. Mr. Worthington and I will be vetting all candidates personally. Anyone we bring in is someone we believe can actually help you. So I expect you to let them try. And that goes especially for you, Illy.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Illyana answered meekly.</p><p>“I feel I should apologize to all of you. This is a situation I let go unresolved for far too long. I should have dealt with this much sooner. It’s... it’s just...”</p><p>Her voice broke. She paused for a moment, lips tightly pursed.</p><p>“You hoped the Professor and the X-Men would be back by now,” Rahne finished the thought for her.</p><p>“Yes.” For the moment, Doctor MacTaggert didn’t dare say anything else. She took up her mug again, and took a long, slow swallow of cocoa.</p><p>“We’re just glad you want to stay,” Sam offered.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dani nodded. “And that you want to be with us.”</p><p>“Best. News. EVER,” Roberto declared.</p><p>Rahne burrowed into Doctor MacTaggert’s arms, hugging her tightly. Moira set down her mug, and returned the embrace. At least one tear she swore she wouldn’t shed in front of the children trickled down her cheek.</p><p>“There’s one other thing I want all of you to know,” she said, when she was sure she could speak again. “And I want you to hear this from me, so there’s no misunderstanding. I have tried very hard to keep my relationship with all of you at the professional level, because I felt that best served our mutual interest. But I want you to know this. I love you. All of you. I couldn’t be happier or prouder of the way you’ve handled yourselves this whole time, even if you were my own children. I would never, EVER abandon you. Any of you.” She exhaled raggedly. “There will come a time, for some of you, sooner than you think, when you’re ready to leave the school and make your way in the world. But until that day comes, I will be here for you. And I will do everything I can, to help you make that transition.”</p><p>“We love you, Doctor MacTaggert,” Dani said simply.</p><p>There was a strong murmur of assent around the room.</p><p>“Now, there is just one other group item to discuss,” Doctor MacTaggert said, discreetly wiping her eyes. “I suppose until there’s some change, we do have the option of moving into the mansion, and conducting the school business from there. Do any of you have opinions on that?”</p><p>The students all looked at each other for confirmation. “We’d already discussed this among ourselves,” Dani said. “And if you don’t mind, we’d rather stay here. We kind of feel like it’s home.”</p><p>“I don’t have any issue with that,” Doctor MacTaggert assured her. “I just wanted to see if you were all content to stay. In that case, I’ll make arrangements to have some of the equipment from the mansion brought over here to the ranch house. I’ll probably be asking each of you to help with that.”</p><p>She leaned back, and sighed heavily; then she straightened up and smiled. “All right, then. I believe Rahne mentioned something about board games. Does anyone have something in mind?”</p><p>* * *</p><p>Despite wanting to stay up with her friends, Illyana was still feeling the effects of her illness, and very shortly had to return to bed. She had barely returned to her room, however, when there was a soft knock at the door. She turned to see Dani Moonstar smiling at her. She held out a small glass containing a thick, syrupy liquid.</p><p>“Hey, you forgot your medicine.”</p><p>Illyana gave her a wan smile. “Thanks.”</p><p>She gulped down the bitter liquid, then clambered into the bed, and lay back with a sigh. Dani reached over and pulled the blankets up, and then sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“You don’t need to tuck me in. I’m not six,” Illyana protested.</p><p>“I just wanted to say, what you said tonight...”</p><p>“I’m not taking back shit,” Illyana snarled, and then her expression softened. “But I am really going to try to cool it with the ‘fuck you’s,” she said contritely. “That wasn’t very nice, was it.”</p><p>Dani gave her a tolerating smile. “Are you finished? Can I talk now?”</p><p>“Sorry. Go ahead.”</p><p>“What you said tonight, that really was brave, Illy. You’ve never shared that much of yourself with us, ever.”</p><p>“Oh, please...” Illyana groaned in dismay.</p><p>“I<em> loved </em>it,” Dani insisted. “Everybody loved it. You’re finally starting to show us the real you, and it’s the most awesome thing ever.”</p><p>“Says the commander of the broken toy box.”</p><p>“Illy, the only reason you’re not leader of this group is you push everyone away,” Dani remonstrated. “So stop it. Let us in. Please. We know everything’s not right with you. We don’t care! Nothing’s right with any of the rest of us, either. We don’t expect or need for you to be perfect. We just want the real Illy. Warts, dragons, demons and all. <em>Be </em>with us. Be strong with us. You told me you wanted to stay in the human lane. Baby, this is the express lane in.”</p><p>Illyana gave Dani a long, hard, appraising look.</p><p>“You’re actually really good at this,” she said finally. “You’re a way better leader than I would be. You know how to reach people.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Dani smiled. “But don’t sell yourself short. You have incredible leadership potential. You’re a natural mentor, when you allow yourself to be. Who knows? Maybe one day, you’ll be a professor at Xavier’s.”</p><p>Illyana snorted. “There is no way in hell I am ever going to be a fucking schoolteacher,” she declared flatly.</p><p>“And that’s another thing - while we’re on the subject of self-improvement. Learn to take a compliment, bitch.”</p><p>The two young women looked at each other blankly for a long moment, and then they both burst into peals of helpless laughter. Unfortunately for Illyana, it also triggered a fresh coughing spell, and she had to sit up for a few moments until the spasms had passed.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Dani apologized, still giggling. She handed Illyana a tissue. “I really didn’t mean to do that to you.”</p><p>After Illyana had discarded her tissue and lay back down, she looked up at Dani.</p><p>“Thank you,” she croaked.</p><p>“Don’t mention it,” Dani smiled.</p><p>“Keep calling me out. I need it. I want it.”</p><p>“I’ll do that,” Dani vowed solemnly. “So, are we good?”</p><p>Illyana held up a hand and Dani clasped it tightly. There was something unreadable in Illyana’s expression, but one thing was certain: some part of her heart that had been too long frozen had finally thawed.</p><p>“We’re very good,” she promised.</p><p>“Okay, then. Get some sleep, Illy. I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Do you want the door closed?”</p><p>“Leave it open a crack, please. I know Rahne likes to patrol the house after everyone’s asleep. I like it that she checks on me.”</p><p>“Sure thing.” Dani switched off the light, and began to pull the door closed. “Sweet dreams.”</p><p>Illyana sighed, closed her eyes, and let herself sink into the bed and pillow. No, all was not right with the world, but she was safe, and surrounded by people who loved her. It was time to start loving them back. As she began to consider all the ways she might amend her behavior, she fell asleep without realizing it.</p><p>* * *</p><p>A short time later, everyone had decided to call it a night. It was still early, but it had been dark for hours, and the occasional skirl of winter wind outside reminded everyone that there would be a huge snowfall to contend with in the morning. Sam escorted Amara back to her room. She gave him an approving smile.</p><p>“Seeing me to my door. You really are a gentleman, aren’t you.”</p><p>Sam blushed slightly. “Tweren’t nothin.”</p><p>“It’s something to me. And thank you, Sam, for letting me cry on your shoulder tonight. I really appreciate that.”</p><p>“Any time. So, how was your first real day at Xavier’s?”</p><p>“It was a little rough,” Amara admitted. “Not because of anything you guys said or did, of course. But... I have to ask... is Illy always that crazy?”</p><p>“Hell. We’re all that crazy,” Sam admitted. “Illy just shows it most.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I think I like it. I think... it might be just the kind of crazy that I need.” She smiled at him. “I was terrified coming here,” she confessed. “But now that I’ve met you... and Rahne and Dani and everyone else... I’m not scared any more. At least, not nearly as much as I was. It’s nice to know I’m with people who are going through the same things I’m going through. I think I’m going to like being here.”</p><p>Shyly, she leaned in and gave Sam a peck on the cheek.</p><p>“Goodnight, Sam. I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>“Night, Amara.”</p><p>As Amara closed the door to her room, a stupefied grin began to cross the corners of Sam’s mouth; by the time he reached the door to his own room, that grin had stretched from ear to ear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was shortly before dawn when Rahne Sinclair woke. Not wanting to leave the warmth of the bed, but needing to, she reluctantly slipped out from underneath the covers and hurried to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she returned to the bedroom much relieved, and was about to crawl back into bed when curiosity got the better of her, and she went over to the window. She pulled back the heavy drape and looked outside. As she stood there gazing at the freshly fallen snow, she realized she was being watched. She glanced back at the bed. Dani Moonstar had popped her head up from under the covers and was smiling at her sleepily. In the darkness, an ordinary person wouldn’t have been able to detect Dani’s smile; Rahne had no problem seeing it clearly. She smiled back.</p><p>“Are you staring at my ass again?”</p><p>“Rahne, come back to bed,” Dani pleaded, still half-asleep. “It’s too early and too cold to get up.”</p><p>Rahne needed no urging. She let the heavy drape fall back over the window, and hurried back to the welcoming warmth of the bed. As soon as she was under the covers, Dani spooned her, resting her cheek against Rahne’s shoulder, and sliding one arm over her rib cage protectively, letting her hand rest on Rahne’s breast. Rahne brought up her free hand and let her fingers entwine with Dani’s. She sighed contentedly.</p><p>“How bad is it out there?” Dani asked.</p><p>“We’re definitely digging ourselves out today,” Rahne answered.</p><p>Dani grunted in annoyance. “Let’s be late for breakfast,” she suggested. “Really late.”</p><p>“Okay,” Rahne agreed whole-heartedly. In moments, the two lovers were once again fast asleep.</p><p>* * * </p><p>It was shortly after first light that the rest of the household began to stir. Sam Guthrie and Roberto da Costa were first down the stairs to begin their usual morning chores. They stopped to look out the living room window.</p><p>“Wow,” Roberto murmured, looking at the snowdrift that was easily chest-high on the other side of the glass.</p><p>“We’re not going anywhere in this,” Sam agreed.</p><p>Roberto dug into the couch cushions for the television remote, and finding it, switched to the local news, leaving the sound off. Both of them watched just long enough to confirm the storm had covered the entire state, and that local accumulations had been well over two feet. Only main roads were open at the moment.</p><p>Sam shook his head resignedly. “We’re probably not even getting into Salem Center for at least two or three days.”</p><p>By unspoken agreement, they set about the task of making the house ready for the day. Sam cleaned out the fireplace, carefully stacked a fresh pile of cordwood beside the grate, and lit a new fire. Although the heater had been left on overnight, there was a definite chill in the house. Roberto went into the kitchen, turned on the stove, and began to make preparations for breakfast.</p><p>A short time later, Illyana Rasputin came down the stairs. She was puffy-eyed and her nose was beet red, lingering effects from her winter cold; but she was fully dressed and actually smiling as she came into the kitchen.</p><p>“Hey,” Roberto smiled at her. “I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.”</p><p>“I know, and I really appreciate the thought,” Illyana answered. “But if I have to sit alone in my room for even one more day, I think I’ll scream.”</p><p>“You sound a lot better,” Sam observed. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Much better now, Sam, thanks.”</p><p>Roberto reached into the cupboard for some orange pekoe tea, but Illyana stopped him with a smile. “Is there any chamomile in there?”</p><p>“Sure, if you want.” He frowned with concern. “Is your stomach bothering you?”</p><p>Illyana made a face. “I’m okay, I’ve just been swallowing a lot of snot.”</p><p>“Chamomile tea, coming right up.”</p><p>Illyana smiled at him gratefully. A few minutes later, Rahne Sinclair came down the stairs, stretching and yawning expansively. She came to a halt as she noticed everyone staring at her with wide eyes and open mouths.</p><p>“What?” she asked. “What is it?”</p><p>“Uhh, Rahne, you think maybe you forgot something?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Like your clothes?” Roberto suggested gently.</p><p>Rahne stared at them in bewilderment for a moment, and then looked down. She was stark naked. She groaned in dismay.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” she apologized. “I’m on autopilot. Usually when I come downstairs in the morning, I’m a wolf. Be right back.”</p><p>She turned and ran back up the stairs.</p><p>Roberto gave a Sam a bemused grin. “Well... now we know what Dani sees in her.”</p><p>Illyana smiled from the kitchen table, still savoring the warmth of the tea mug close to her face. “We can definitely say, this morning we saw the wolf,” she chuckled. “I thought for sure she’d scream, or squeal, or something. Our little girl is growing up.”</p><p>“You seem almost cheerful this morning,” Sam observed. “Should we be scared?”</p><p>“I’m just finally getting over this rotten cold,” she answered. “It feels so good to be able to stand up, and not feel like I’m going to fall flat on my face.”</p><p>“I hear that,” Sam murmured appreciatively.</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert came into the kitchen. “The power’s off,” she announced.</p><p>Sam looked around in confusion. “Everything’s still on.”</p><p>“The backup generator kicked in last night. We’re operating on the reserve batteries. The power lines must have gone down in the storm. How bad is it out there?”</p><p>“Take a look out the living room window,” Sam suggested.</p><p>“It’s the picture worth a thousand words,” Roberto added.</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert glanced into the living room. Her only response was a muted growl of aggravated disgust.</p><p>“Sam and I are breaking out the shovels after breakfast,” Roberto assured her, handing her a large mug of fresh, hot coffee. “We’ll clear the walkways and see if we can dig out enough of the driveway to make it to the street. Of course, we won’t able to go anywhere until the snowplows come through, and we’re not exactly on Main Street.”</p><p>“Thank you, Roberto. I can’t tell you how grateful I am, that you continue to shoulder responsibility for the kitchen. We’ll soon have some support staff in here to take over those duties for you.”</p><p>“It’s really okay, Doctor MacTaggert. I don’t mind cooking for everyone. Although, it would be nice not to have to do it every day,” he admitted. “Maybe we could arrange that I could cook for special occasions, like birthdays, holidays, whatever.”</p><p>“I’m sure we’ll have no trouble arranging that.”</p><p>Amara came into the kitchen, fully dressed and smiling radiantly. “Good morning, everyone. Oh, it smells wonderful in here.”</p><p>“Hey, Amara,” Sam greeted her. “Have a seat. We’re still about ten minutes away from serving. Can I get you coffee, tea, anything to drink?”</p><p>“Just water would be fine, Sam, thanks,” Amara said, taking the seat opposite Illyana. “How are you feeling this morning?”</p><p>“I’m good, I’m good,” Illyana assured them all. “Still some sniffles, and a little bit of cough, but I’m almost human.”</p><p>“Well, you certainly sound better,” Doctor MacTaggert said, with obvious relief. She turned to Roberto and Sam. “All right, gentlemen, since you have breakfast well in hand, I’m going to check for any messages from Mr. Worthington - as long as our communications relays haven’t been damaged, that is.”</p><p>“We still have TV, so we should have internet,” Sam said.<br/>
</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert smiled at him. “Then I’ll rejoin you in a few minutes.” She wandered away in the direction of her office.</p><p>Rahne returned, this time clothed in sweat pants and a flattering pink camisole top with spaghetti straps and a scooped neck. As far as her classmates were concerned, she might as well have been naked. While Rahne almost always went around barefoot, she otherwise kept herself completely covered up with loose, baggy clothing that entirely hid her figure and the ugly scars on her neck and back. Her current outfit most emphatically didn’t do that.</p><p>“Hey, Amara,” Rahne greeted her new classmate with a quick hug, and went around to the other side of the table, and practically draped herself over Illyana. “Morning, Magik. Nice to see you at the breakfast table again.”</p><p>“Morning yourself, Wolfie. It’s nice to be seen. Aren’t you the little ray of sunshine this morning,” Illyana said dryly, but she returned the hug as best she could be reaching up with her free arm. “Where’s your other half?”</p><p>“She’s on her way down, we just overslept this morning.”</p><p>“You mean, you got up, looked out the window and said, nope, not worth it.”</p><p>“Pretty much,” Rahne admitted, helping herself to a banana from the fruit bowl at the center of the table.</p><p>“Is it just me, or is something a little bit... off... this morning?” Sam asked Roberto.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Rahne’s not bashful, Illy’s cheerful... I dunno. Something ain’t right.”</p><p>“We can hear you, you know,” Illyana sang out.</p><p>“And what’s wrong with being cheerful?” Rahne added. “Or, whatever the opposite of bashful is.”</p><p>Sam held up his hands in a gesture of pacification. “I’m not complaining,” he protested. “Not saying anything’s wrong. Just... different.”</p><p>Dani Moonstar came into the kitchen, bleary-eyed but smiling. “Morning, everybody,” she greeted them. She took the seat next to Amara. “How did you sleep last night?”</p><p>“Wonderfully,” Amara assured her. “In fact, I haven’t slept that well, in... a very long time,” she admitted.</p><p>“I hope we didn’t completely freak you out with the truth circle last night,” Dani said, as she took a mug of tea from Sam with a smile. “I was worried maybe we were pushing things.”</p><p>“No, no, that was great,” Amara assured her. “It gave me a chance to feel properly introduced to everyone. And you have all been so very kind,” she added, addressing the group. “You’ve made me feel so welcome. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate that.”</p><p>“Like Dani said, we’re happy to have you here,” Illyana said.</p><p>“Wow, do<em> you </em>sound better,” Dani marveled. “That’s great. For a couple of days there, we really thought we were going to have to put you down, Rasputin.”</p><p>“You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Moonstar,” Illyana retorted, but her smile and tone were playful and good-natured.</p><p>“Good,” Dani said emphatically, then turned her attention back to Amara. “I was hoping I could get your help in the stable this morning. I have to let the horses out, make sure the troughs aren’t iced and just do some general cleanup.”</p><p>“I would be very happy to help,” Amara assured her.</p><p>“Great! Then we’ll take care of that right after breakfast.”</p><p>“Not so fast, Dani,” Roberto scolded. “You’re last one up. That means, you do the dishes.”</p><p>“I’ll do the dishes this morning,” Rahne volunteered.</p><p>“Ah, ah. No fair covering for your girlfriend,” Roberto declared. “House rules. Last one up does the dishes.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Rahne protested. “We had a big storm last night, Dani really should check on the horses soon. And Amara’s never seen snow before.”</p><p>“This might actually be the perfect opportunity for Amara to show us her mutant power,” Illyana added.</p><p>Amara was instantly tense. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean, we’re basically buried under a mountain of snow,” Illyana said. “There’s no way you could accidentally set fire to anything today.”</p><p>Amara visibly shrank in her seat. “I - I don’t know about that,” she protested.</p><p>“Actually, that’s a great idea, Illy,” Dani nodded approvingly. </p><p>She turned to Amara. “This is something you’re going to have to face sooner or later. And Illy’s right. The risk of harm today couldn’t possibly be lower.”</p><p>“I’m sure that’s all true, but I’m not sure I’m ready to try that,” Amara said, wringing her hands.</p><p>“What have you got to lose?” Illyana urged. “Worst case scenario, you lose control and go full-blown Lavagirl on us, then all you have to do is throw yourself into the nearest snow bank. I guarantee, that’ll put your fire out. The worst that can happen is you’ll melt a lot of snow. Or maybe catch a cold, like I did.”</p><p>“There really is a world of difference between manifesting your power intentionally, and letting it happen accidentally,” Dani said reassuringly.</p><p>“We really would like to see your powers, Amara,” Rahne added.</p><p>Amara squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. “I don’t know, you guys.”</p><p>“Come on,” Illyana purred. “We’ll show you ours, if you show us yours.”</p><p>“Guys, guys, guys,” Roberto protested, as he and Sam started bring breakfast trays to the table. “You’re all going about this in the wrong way.”</p><p>After he set his last tray down, he turned to Amara. “I’ll make you a deal, Amara. You manifest your power today, whether you’re fully in control or not, however it goes down - and I’ll make tortas for dinner tonight. And I mean, proper tortas - the good kind. You know the ones I mean.”</p><p>“Ooh, a bribe!” Dani exclaimed approvingly. “I <em>like </em>it. Well done, Berto!”</p><p>“Oh, hell, yes,” Illyana urged. “Come on, Amara. Do it. Give in to temptation.”</p><p>Flustered, Amara turned to Sam for support. He gave her an encouraging smile.</p><p>“They’re right, Amara,” he said. “This sounds like a great chance for you to get some control over your power, and not hurt anybody. Chances like that don’t come along every day. I think you should at least try it.”</p><p>“Amara, you have an entire house full of friends who are rooting for your success, and we will do everything possible to help you,” Dani assured her. “You’re not alone any more. You have help.”</p><p>Tears were welling in Amara’s eyes. “Dani, I’m<em> scared.”</em></p><p>“Oh, sweetie, I know, I know you are,” Dani hugged her reassuringly. “But look around you. We’ve all been where you are now. Every one of us. Everybody here wants to help you. This is going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. You think you slept well last night? Think how much better you’ll sleep, when you know that it’s you who controls your power, not the power controlling you.”</p><p>After a moment’s thought, Rahne got up from her seat and knelt beside Amara’s chair, taking the girl’s hands in hers. </p><p>“This will be different, Amara,” she told her. “Last time this happened to you, everyone else around you was just as scared as you were, right? That won’t happen here. This is the one place in the whole world where you can show who you are, what you are, and not be afraid. Nobody here will be scared of what you can do. We’ll even think it’s really cool.”</p><p>Amara looked around the table at all the encouraging smiles. </p><p>“You guys will stay with me? You’ll be close?”</p><p>“We’ll all be there, Amara,” Sam promised.</p><p>Amara took in a ragged breath.</p><p>“Okay,” she said, nodding forcefully. “Okay. I’ll try. I promise I’ll try.”</p><p>There was a murmur of approval around the table, and Rahne gave Amara a tight hug. “This is gonna be great. You’ll see,” she promised.</p><p>“Okay, now that we’re done with that drama, can we<em> please </em>eat?” Illyana said, helping herself to some scrambled eggs. “I’ve hardly eaten anything solid for days, and I am<em> starving!”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, you guys. We kinda need to make this quick, as Doctor MacTaggert thinks we’re all out here shoveling snow.”</p><p>Dani, Rahne, Roberto, Sam, Illyana and Amara were all standing in a rude semi-circle several yards away from the house, and reasonably well concealed from view behind a large snowdrift. They had on their winter gear - heavy jackets, boots, hats - although Rahne was also carrying an extra coat, and a large quilt, in her arms.</p><p>“Yeah, we actually have a lot of work to do today, so let’s get on with this,” Roberto agreed. “Amara, we thought it might help if we demonstrated our powers first. Might, ahh, break the ice?”</p><p>“Oh, ha, ha, ha. That’s hilarious, Berto,” Illyana snorted.</p><p>Roberto shrugged. “Hey, they can’t all be pearls,” he protested. “But if nobody minds, I’ll go first.”</p><p>“Knock yourself out,” Dani invited him.</p><p>Roberto shrugged himself out of his coat and his winter hat and handed them to Sam. “Would you mind?”</p><p>“Sure, no problem.”</p><p>“Okay, Amara, if you think I’m black now, just wait,” Roberto grinned.</p><p>The young man took a couple of steps back from the group, closed his eyes and slowly brought his arms up, crossing his chest. A few moments later, his body began to glow - but it was a strange, eerie illumination, dark instead of light. </p><p>Before Amara’s astonished eyes, Berto seemed to vanish, and in his place was a glowing silhouette of her new friend. A featureless blackness that seemed utterly unreal. She was only marginally sure the form standing in front of her was her friend, by the external shape and contours which seemed to conform, roughly, to Roberto’s physique.</p><p>“Not bad, eh?” The shadow-form grinned at her.</p><p>Amara could only gape in amazement. “B-Berto? That’s really you?”</p><p>“It’s really me. Now, in this form, I’m much stronger than your average person. I suppose I could demonstrate by knocking a tree down or something, but then I’d have to come out here later with a saw and axe and cut it up. But I hope just showing you this form is good enough for today.”</p><p>“Can - can I...?” Amara hesitantly held out a shaking hand.</p><p>“Sure, go ahead. I’m not, like, radioactive or anything.”</p><p>Amara let her fingers glide over the shadow form, and she gave an astonished laugh.</p><p>“That’s... incredible,” she whispered hoarsely.</p><p>“It’s not as sexy as what Rahne can do, but it works for me. I’m guessing you don’t need to see Rahne change today.”</p><p>Amara was still speechless with amazement. But at least the open smile on her face indicated that it was a delighted amazement.</p><p>Roberto turned to Sam. “Okay, buddy. I think that means you’re up next.”</p><p>Sam almost cringed. “Oh, man. Do I really have to do this?”</p><p>“Hey, I got an idea. Let me toss you, up into the air. Then Amara can see I’m not just bullshitting about my strength. And you can blast off when you’re about twenty feet up, and not worry about hitting anybody.”</p><p>“It’s not the going up part that’s the problem,” Sam retorted. “It’s the landing.”</p><p>Roberto could see that his friend was wavering, so he stepped in closer to speak confidentially in his ear.</p><p>“Hey, man, I know you don’t like doing this,” he whispered. “But if your father were watching you right now, what do you think he’d want? He’d want you to help this girl, right?”</p><p>Sam thought that over and slowly nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Yeah, he would.”</p><p>“Okay, then.”</p><p>“Sam?” Illyana called out. “If you would like to avoid another nasty face plant, I have an idea.”</p><p>Sam shrugged. “Suits me. What is it?”</p><p>“I think I can teleport and catch you, right at the moment you begin to fall, and drop you safely on the ground before you pick up any velocity.”</p><p>“You<em> think </em>you can?” Sam asked.</p><p>“If I wasn’t reasonably sure I could catch you, Sam, I wouldn’t offer. Come on, buddy, what do you have to lose? You just got that damn cast off your arm less than a month ago. You don’t need a broken collarbone, or another broken arm, or worse. And neither do we. If nothing else, I can drop us both into the biggest snow bank I can see.”</p><p>Sam and Roberto exchanged glances. </p><p>“It’s your call, Sam,” Roberto shrugged.</p><p>Sam looked over at Illyana. “Illy, if you could actually catch me, that would be awesome.”</p><p>“Oh, Sam,” Illyana gave a theatrical sigh. “I bring more awesome to this group than<em> anybody </em>realizes.”</p><p>“Then bring your awesome,” Dani urged. “Come on, Rasputin. You say you got it. We want it. We need it. So bring it.”</p><p>Illyana gave Dani an appraising glance. Yes, it was a goad, but it was a good-natured, friendly one; there was no nastiness behind it. She grinned.</p><p>“All right, Moonstar. Think you can call me out? I’ll<em> prove </em>to you I’ve got it.” She stepped back. “Okay, boys, the floor is yours.”</p><p>Sam handed Berto’s coat and hat to Dani, and then shook himself out, trying to relax his nerves.</p><p>“Just let me know when you’re ready, Sam,” Berto said quietly.</p><p>Sam took in a couple of deep breaths, exhaled, and then nodded. “Go.”</p><p>Roberto quickly grabbed his friend, and flung him straight up in the air. Again, Amara could only gawk in astonishment as Sam sailed off into the air - and then her jaw dropped even further as Sam appeared to become a living shooting firework, streaking across the clear blue winter sky.</p><p>Illyana grinned. “Okay, Amara. You think<em> that </em>was something? Now watch <em>this.”</em></p><p>As Illyana concentrated, she manifested her soul sword, and swung it around her in a lazy, wide circle. She didn’t need the sword to create her teleport disc, but Amara had never seen Illyana using any of her powers, so she showboated a little for presentation’s sake; and Amara’s eyes bulged in disbelief as Illyana stepped into the circle of blinding white light - and promptly vanished.</p><p>Dani gave Amara a gentle nudge and pointed up into the sky. “Look there.”</p><p>Far off in the distance, there was a winking flash of light, and a few moments later, another blindly white circle appeared only steps away from them - and Sam and Illyana reappeared, evidently holding on to one another for dear life.</p><p>Illyana glanced at Sam. “How you doing, buddy? You okay?”</p><p>Sam was obviously so relieved at not plowing face-first into the ground he could only laugh. “Illy, I could kiss you.”</p><p>And then he did.</p><p>“Well, it’s safe to say that worked,” Roberto chuckled, as he returned to his human aspect and retrieved his coat and hat from Dani. “We’ll have to practice that some more. Could come in handy one day.”</p><p>Illyana raised an eyebrow and gave Dani a challenging, but friendly, smile. “Well, Moonstar? That awesome enough for ya?”</p><p>Dani laughed heartily. “Illy, today, you are the absolute Queen of Awesome”, she conceded. “The crown is yours.”</p><p>“All right, then,” Illyana sniffed with mock disdain. “I accept your apology.”</p><p>Sam turned to Amara. “All right, Amara. Now it’s your turn.”</p><p>Amara gave Dani a puzzled look. “Wait, don’t I get to see Dani’s powers too?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Amara, but no, you don’t.” The smile bled away from Dani’s face. “I can never show you my power. If I did, it would kill you.”</p><p>“You’re... not serious... are you?”</p><p>“I asked Rahne to wear that top today so you could all see her scars. And thank you, Rahne, for doing that,” she nodded to her friend. Rahne gave her a subdued smile in return. </p><p>“That scar you saw on Rahne’s back? The reverend of her church did that to her. A priest. A man Rahne trusted. He decided she was a witch, because she can turn into a wolf. He branded her, and then tried to kill her.”</p><p>“He was a fucking asshole,” Roberto snarled.</p><p>“Yes, he was,” Dani agreed. “But that scar you saw on Rahne’s neck? I did that. I pulled a memory of Reverend Craig out of Rahne’s mind - it became real, became flesh, and it tried to kill her. And it very nearly did.”</p><p>Dani’s eyes began to well with tears. “I killed my own father,” she said, every word raw with agony. “I nearly killed everyone on my reservation. I damn near killed every single student at Xavier’s. And I almost lost the one person I love most in all the world. All because I can’t control my mutant powers.” Dani swallowed hard. “So when I say I want this for you, Amara, I need you to understand - I’m not just trying to encourage you. I want you to have what I can never have - control over my own power. Freedom to live my own life. I can’t ever have that. You can.”</p><p>Hot tears began to spill down Dani’s cheeks. She continued in a voice hoarse with grief. “I know the first thing you see when you even think of using your power is your father’s face. I see my father’s face. All the time. You need to lean into that. No matter how much it hurts. Do this for him. Do it my father. And Sam’s. Do you think our dads would ever want us to be miserable? No. They would want us to be free. To live the lives we want to live. So do this for him.”</p><p>Hot tears began to spill down Amara’s cheeks as well. But something in her expression changed, a calmness, a resolution. She shrugged out of her coat and boots, and handed them to Sam.</p><p>“Okay,” she said, in a voice so low it could barely be heard. “Let’s do this.” She grimaced as her stocking feet slid on the icy snow. “Ow. This is really cold.”</p><p>“Remember, if anything goes wrong, just drop into the snow,” Illyana said quietly. “I can ‘port you back to the house the minute you change back.”</p><p>Amara gave them all a pleading look. “I’m probably going to burn all my clothes off.”</p><p>Despite her tears, Dani managed a grin. “Well, now you know why we brought a coat and blanket. Just in case.”</p><p>“We’re not big on dignity around here,” Roberto added.</p><p>“No. I guess not,” Amara agreed with a queasy smile. “Okay. Here goes.”</p><p>She closed her eyes, and just as Roberto had done, drew her arms inward, steepling her hands beneath her chin. A moment later, her body began to softly glow with a warm, red light - and radiating an impressive amount of heat. As Amara feared, her clothing caught fire and fell away in burning heaps. Her blonde hair seemed to transmute into flame.</p><p>“Amara?” Dani called out hesitantly. “Are you still with us?”</p><p>Slowly, Amara opened her eyes and smiled. Her magma form was now complete - and at her feet, the snow quickly evaporated into steam, and the mud beneath her feet began to boil. Shyly, she covered herself with her arms as best she could, although her nakedness hardly seemed to matter in her mutant form.</p><p>“Well, guys? What do you think?”</p><p>It was everyone else’s turn to experience a collective dropped jaw.</p><p>“Amara... that’s... incredible,” Dani whispered.</p><p>Amara turned to look at Sam.</p><p>“You’re... beautiful,” he said simply, and he meant it.</p><p>She smiled at him in gratitude.</p><p>“Yes, Amara, you really are,” Dani said in a low, choked voice.</p><p>“Amara, when I say you’re hot...” Roberto began, and Illyana silenced him with an ugly gesture.</p><p>“Don’t even think it, da Costa,” she warned. Then she turned back to Amara. “Now for the acid test. Can you change back? Can you turn off your power because you want to?”</p><p>Amara closed her eyes again, and a few moments later, she reappeared in her human aspect. Rahne rushed forward with the coat and blanket, and Amara gratefully wrapped herself up in them.</p><p>“Apparently I can,” she said, and then promptly burst into tears of joy and relief.</p><p>Illyana sidled up next to Amara and put a comforting arm around her.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get you back to the house, before you freeze to death out here,” she said quietly, and then she grinned. “Or at least, so you can put on some clothes to save whatever’s left of your dignity.”</p><p>She leaned in to whisper in Amara’s ear. “Girl,” she intoned solemnly, “That was fucking<em> awesome.”</em></p><p>Still weeping, Amara turned to all her newfound friends. </p><p>“Thank you,” she said hoarsely. “All of you. Thank you.”</p><p>Dani, still crying herself, came up and left a tender kiss on Amara’s cheek. It would have to do, for the words she couldn’t find.</p><p>Amara turned to Sam and smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks. “And thank you, Sam. For your courage. I wouldn’t have been able to try this without you.”</p><p>Once again, Sam was gobsmacked. “Anything to oblige,” he managed to reply.</p><p>“All right, lava girl, let’s get you back to the house,” Illyana said. “Ahh... for this first trip with me... you might want to close your eyes,” she warned.</p><p>Amara giggled slightly, leaned her head on Illyana’s shoulder and closed her eyes as asked. A moment later, the two of them vanished in another teleport circle.</p><p>For a long moment, Dani, Roberto, Rahne and Sam all stood looking at each other, exhaling deeply.</p><p>“Damn. That was... kind of intense,” Sam said, when he could find his voice again.</p><p>“No, Sam, that was marvelous.” It was Doctor MacTaggert’s voice.</p><p>The four students turned to see Moira MacTaggert smiling broadly at them, only a few feet away. From her footprints, it was apparent she had hidden herself behind a large snow bank, as the students themselves had tried to do.</p><p>“Doctor MacTaggert,” Sam gulped nervously. “You were... watching all that?”</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert gave Sam an approving smile. “Of course I was watching, Sam. That’s my job.” She walked up to the group, still smiling. “I can’t tell you how proud I am of all of you,” she said. “You may have just saved Amara’s life today. I’m in no way joking. You have done something amazing.”</p><p>“Yeah, well...” Sam shuffled his feet self-consciously. “We think Amara’s pretty amazing.”</p><p>“Yes, she is. And thanks to all of you, she now has a chance to realize that for herself. And start living again. Dani, I’m especially proud of you. I know that had to hurt, to reach out to Amara as you did. She and I owe a great debt to you.”</p><p>Fresh tears spilled down Dani’s cheeks.</p><p>“And I swear to you,” Doctor MacTaggert vowed quietly, “We are going to find some way to free you from your demon bear, Dani. I won’t rest, until we find the answers.”</p><p>Dani ran into Doctor MacTaggert’s arms and began to cry softly. After a few moments, when Dani’s paroxysm of grief had abated, the doctor turned to her students.</p><p>“Every one of you did a tremendous job today,” she told them. “And I think that calls for a celebration. So let’s go home and celebrate.”</p><p>Slowly, the five friends turned and began to make their way through the snow back to the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took the better part of the day to clear away all the snowdrifts from the walkways, driveways and stable path, and to knock the better part of the snow pack off the roof of the house. And that was with everyone pitching in. Roberto made his promised tortas for dinner that night, and after enjoying a happy meal together, everyone gathered in the living room in their pajamas or sweats to play board games. Although Doctor MacTaggert didn’t join in the game, she was content to sit in one of the nearby chairs reading a book, and watching as her students laughed happily and played together. It had been a long while since there had been any unrestrained laughter in the house. It was a tonic to hear it - and to join in with it.</p><p>At one point, Doctor MacTaggert offered to make popcorn, and as she sauntered into the kitchen, Illyana got up to follow her.</p><p>Dani frowned in puzzlement. “Illy?”</p><p>“Be right back,” Illyana promised.</p><p>Illyana came into the kitchen and as Doctor MacTaggert turned away from the pantry shelf, she smiled at her.</p><p>“Hey, Illy. What’s -“</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert’s greeting was cut short as Illyana rushed into Doctor MacTaggert’s arms and hugged her tightly, choking back a sob.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey,” Doctor MacTaggert murmured with immediate concern. “What’s all this? Are you okay?”</p><p>Illyana held onto her a few moments more, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. Then she stepped back, a few stray tears trickling down her face.</p><p>“Sorry,” she apologized breathlessly. “I’m okay. Really, I am. I just wanted to say... thank you.”</p><p>“Thank me? What for?”</p><p>“Well, mostly for taking care of me while I was sick. But also… for all the little things you do every day, to keep us safe, to keep us from getting scared... I just wanted you to know... we notice. And it helps. And we love you.”</p><p>“Well, that’s nice to hear, Illy,” Doctor MacTaggert replied, still deeply concerned. “You’re sure there’s nothing else?”</p><p>“Nothing else,” Illyana promised.</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert got out the popcorn popper, trying to act casually, hoping to draw out something more. “I’m glad to see you’re finally taking an interest in integrating with the rest of the students,” she ventured. “It’s very good to see that.”</p><p>Illyana smiled, then shrugged. “Dani just reminded me that friendships are something I can take a lot of strength from. And she’s right.”</p><p>“I’m especially pleased to see that you and Dani seem to have sorted out your differences.”</p><p>“I was jealous of her, at first,” Illyana admitted. “But... she’s the right person to be the alpha. She makes good decisions. And, she really cares about every wolf in the pack.”</p><p>As Doctor MacTaggert beamed on her approvingly, Sam Guthrie came into the kitchen.</p><p>“Excuse me, Doctor? Sorry to interrupt. There’s a video call for you? From the...” he paused to make sure he had the name right. “The Genetic Research Center at Yale University,” he recited. “Says it’s important.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sam, I’ll be in my office in just a moment.”</p><p>As Sam left the room, Doctor MacTaggert turned back to Illyana.</p><p>“Can I leave you to take care of the popcorn?”</p><p>“Sure,” Illyana answered, discreetly wiping her face.</p><p>“And later on, you and I will sit down, and have a nice, long talk together.”</p><p>Tears were brimming in Illyana’s eyes again, but she was smiling happily. “I would really like that,” she said.</p><p>Doctor MacTaggert returned to her office, closed the door, and seated herself at her desk. The icon on her computer screen indicated an incoming video call was queued. She pressed the button to open the call, and found herself staring at a very familiar face.</p><p>“Hank?” she gasped in astonishment.</p><p>“Hello, Moira,” said Henry McCoy, smiling broadly at her from the screen. “It’s been too long.”</p><p>“Hank, I’m delighted to see you,” Doctor MacTaggert exclaimed.</p><p>“Warren Worthington gave me your private number. I hope you don’t mind that he and I have taken the liberty.”</p><p>“No, no, of course not.” In truth, Moira MacTaggert’s heart was in her throat. She didn’t dare hope for what might be the reason for Hank’s call. He resolved all her hopes with his very next breath.</p><p>“I understand there’s a vacancy at Xavier’s that needs to be filled immediately,” he said. “And if you haven’t already settled on a suitable candidate... well. In that case... I’d like to throw my hat into the ring.”</p><p>Moira’s hands flew to her mouth in tearful, overjoyed astonishment. Seeing that his offer was welcomed, Hank’s smile slowly broadened into a big, wide grin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>